Cheating Boyfriend   Newfound Love
by Cassandra1994
Summary: My Heart stops, breath hitches, and tears start to form in my eyes as I watch my boyfriend and best friend have sex. I know I should leave, walk away, better yet run away; at least turn around, but I couldn't. I was paralyzed.
1. Chapter 1

_ **I don't own Camp Rock!**_

_If you're reading this then you want to know about my life right? Well to start my name is Mitchie Torres, age 17and a Jr. at California High School. My best friend Caitlyn and I are the co-captions of the volleyball team, and we are also on the tennis team. Not many people might say this about themselves but to me my life is perfect! I have two wonderful best friends Caitlyn and Sierra, and an amazing boyfriend named Jesse. My mom and dad are cool, I can talk to them about almost anything, I guess you can say me and my friends well known but we wouldn't call ourselves popular. We like to think we are normal; we to talk to everyone, not just a certain group of people. My friends like to call me a music nerd because I love to sing, but if you didn't know me that well you would never know. Caitlyn is an "Up and coming music producer" as she likes to call herself. Well I guess that's it for now anyways. What can I say my life is dull lol. BYE!_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"I'm going to get the balls the balls so we can start practice." I shouted over my shoulder walking to the gym closet.

"Alright whatever, just hurry up so we can start practice." Caitlyn yelled while setting up the net with Tess, Ella, Peggy, Lola, Dana, Rachel, Lindsay, and Jojo.

"Yea, whatever" I mumbled under as the girls from the Jr. Varsity came in the gym and setting up on their side of the gym.

I reached to storage room and was about to open the door when I heard a moan from inside. This wouldn't be the first time people decided to come to the gym storage room for some "private time" so I slowly opened the door to see who it was. Once the door was cracked the moans got louder, I saw a girl pushed up against the wall and a boy moving making her moan and him groan. When I was about to close the door and get Caitlyn (I did not want to go in there) . . .

"_Jesse!"_ The girl moaned and throws her head back.

I froze. There was only one Jesse in this whole school. MY Jesse! _"No, it can't be him."_ I tell myself._ "He wouldn't do that to me, he loves me. Maybe there's another Jesse that I don't know about."_ The he turns his head turned towards me, eyes clothed. He starts moving faster in her, breathing harder.

"_Sierra"_ He groans.

My Heart stops, breath hitches, and tears start to form in my eyes as I watch my boyfriend and best friend have sex. I know I should leave, walk away, better yet run away; at least turn around, but I couldn't. I was paralyzed. Hypnotized at what was happening right in front of me.

I don't know how long I was standing there with tears in my eyes, but the next thing I know I feel Caitlyn hand on my shoulder talking to me but I couldn't hear anything she was saying; the only thing I could do was stare. Then I let go of the door knob and the door slowly opens. I glanced over at Caitlyn and she turned snow white and mouth hanging open.

"Mitchie . ." She whispered. "Is . . is that . ." She couldn't finish her sentence and I just nodded head as the tears finally fell down my face.

I guess Caitlyn shock turned into anger because the next thing I know she was breathing really hard with her hands into fist. I was about to tell her to let it go and leave but she blew-up before I could say anything. Caitlyn marched into the storage room and grabbed the girl by her long curly hair and look at the Jesse and then the girl and gasped. _"Well I guess Caitlyn __**didn't**__ know the girl was Sierra."_ I said to myself.

"Sierra, what the _**Hell **_are you in here! With_** HIM**_!" They both looked flabbergasted while Caitlyn looked disgusted. "With your _**Best friend Boyfriend**_! What the _**Hell **_is going on in your _**Head**_?" By this time all the girls that was in the gym was running over to see why Caitlyn yelling. "How could you . . How could you . . _**UGH HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO THAT TO MITCHIE!**_" She then snapped her head to Jesse. "And _**You**_! . . I _**NEVER**_ liked you! I _**Only**_ put up with your sorry _**Shit**_ was because you were dating Mitchie, and now I'm going to _**Kick. Your. Ass!**_"

She pushed Sierra into the wall hopping she would hurt herself. I could tell she was pissed and; that's one thing you should never do is piss off Caitlyn. She walked right up to him and punched him in the face, kneed him between the legs. She then pushed him to the floor, straddled him still not caring he was naked, and started hitting him repeatedly in the face. She got up and kicked him one more time between the legs and spit in his face and started walking back over to Sierra.

"You know Sierra, you're a real bitch and I don't like bitches. You're fake, phoney and a hypocrite." As she was saying this she began to pull Sierra but her hair out of the storage closet and started dragging her across the gym floor. "Hey Tess get your ass over here and bring me a sharpie, scissors, and her clothes!" Tess got everything Caitlyn asked for and ran over to her.

"Umm Caitlyn, here you do, but why do you need them?" Tess asked.

"Just watch." Caitlyn replied softly with a glint in her eyes. She started shredding Sierra's clothes with the scissors and wrote on Sierra skin in big bold letters saying "I SLEPPED WITH MY BEST FRIEND'S BOYFRIEND!" "Now get your sorry ass out of here right now before I do something else to you." Caitlyn said to Sierra and she got up and ran out of the gym with her shredded clothes in her hands.

Now I have to say if the situation wasn't as serious as it was I would be laughing my ass off right now. Caitlyn came walking over to me with a sad smile on her face.

"Hey Mitchie, are you okay?" She asks once she's right in front of me.

"Yea I'll be fine." I tried to give her a smile back but failed and just shrugged my shoulders and hung my head low.

"So . . Did you like what I did to Jesse and Sierra?" She asks with a big smile trying to cheer me up and I bust out laughing a real laugh with the rest of the girls, but it soon my laughter turned to tears and tears turned to me clasping on the floor in sobs with my head in my hands. Caitlyn pulled my in her arms rocking me back and forth as the rest of the girls surrounded us on the floor in a group hug. Caitlyn and I in the center.

"It's going to be alright Mitchie, I promise. You've got me, Tess, and all the other girls. I won't let anything happen to you. We're sisters. Best friends for life." I smiled into her shoulder as her and the other girls gave me comfort.

"God, I should have listened to you when you said he was no good." I exclaimed loudly.

"You didn't know. Hell I didn't know and I usually know these kinds of things." She said in my ear.

"But with Sierra! That's what makes it so bad. She was my best friend Cait. We grew up together since 1st grade. I can't believe she would do that to me." A tear fell down my face.

"Don't worry about her Mitch. She's a slut. A real friend wouldn't do that to you. But if you want I could do some real damage to her for you." She said while looking at Tess and they both got really creepy smiles on their faces.

"No. You did enough today. I don't want you or your partner in crime to do anything else." I said looking between her and Tess."

"Ugh, your so no fun Mitchie." Tess said rolling her eyes with a small smile on her face.

"Whatever. Well since I'm not really in the mood to practice anymore and I highly doubt any of you are, how we all go get ice cream and sleep over at my house tonight. I don't want to be home alone tonight and my parents are out of town for their anniversary, so call your parents and ask if you can stay."

The only answer I received was numbers being pressed on everyone's cellphone.

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

When everyone arrived at my house the girls and I started eating Ice cream and watched movies all night, not caring we had school in the morning.

Two hours later I woke up at 5:00am and decided to fix breakfast as a thank you to the girls for being by my side. 15 minutes later Tess came stumbling through the kitchen still half sleep.

"Good morning Tess." I said with a smile trying not to laugh.

"Ugh, there is nothing good about mornings." She grumbled.

"The morning is the start of a brand new day." I replied cheerfully.

"God I hate morning people! They're too damn happy in the morning." She flopped in a chair and through her head down on the table.

"Stop whining, and can you finish this batch of eggs for me while I take a shower," I started walking out the kitchen. "Thanks hun." I said over my shoulder laughing when I heard her yell bitch.

When I can back into the kitchen 30 minutes later everyone was up; beside Caitlyn. Some were spread out at the table, other were standing up with their plates in their hands, while a couple was sitting on the counter top.

"Morning everyone. Where's Caitlyn?" I asked no one in particular.

"Still sleep." Peggy answer from the counter top while texting on her phone.

"No she's not. Caitlyn is right here." Said a very sleepy Caitlyn walking in rubbing her eyes with her hand while stretching the other and yawning with a little bit of drool on the side if her mouth.

"Had a good night sleep?" Lindsay asked while holding back her laughter.

"Yes, yes I did." She said taking the last seat at the table.

"Umm Caitlyn, you kind of have drool on the side of your mouth." Ella said and we all started laughing when Caitlyn eyes got wide and she ran out of the kitchen and into the bathroom almost falling.

45 minutes later when everyone finished eating, showing, and dressed, we sat down in the living room and turned on _Hot Tunes_.

_**"As everyone knows, Connect 3's lead singer Shane Grey has changed dramatically since he and the other two members became famous. Just last night he walked off stage in the middle of a performance and refused to sing. We have talked to Nate and Jason Grey both and they said and I quote "Shane has really changed lately he went from nice, funny, cool, and caring to who he is now." Nate Grey then sighed and walked away."**_

"Wow." Ella whispered out.

"I know. That boy has serious problems!" I said shaking my head and everyone in the room turned their head and looked at me like I was crazy. "What? Who in their right mind would walk off stage in the middle of a performance?"

"He could have had a very good reason for walking off." Lola exclaimed while the other girls nodded their head.

"You guys are so Shane crazy." I mumbled under my breath.

"Said the girl with the Connect 3 poster hang in her room and has all their albums." Caitlyn shot back.

"Just because I think Shane is a jerk doesn't mean I can't like their music."

_**"Now I just got word that Connect 3 are going to be taking a much needed break. Nate Grey tells us "We have lost ourselves in fame and forgot who we are as regular people, and were hoping taking this break will remind us who we are as individuals; not Connect 3but as Shane, Nate, and Jason." He also stated that they will be going to a public school but did not say the name or even the state they will be living in, but hopefully this "break" will help rock-star Shane Grey and his attitude problems; but only time will tell."**_

"Oh . ." Tess.

"My . ." Peggy.

GOD!" Caitlyn exclaimed jumping up and staring wide eyed at the TV. "Did you hear that?"

"Of course we heard it Cait, we all watched it." I rolled my eyes."

"What . . What if, Connect 3 came to our school?" She said screaming jumping up and down.

"Calm down. It is highly unlikely that they would come to our school out of all the other school. Think about it; it's like a 1 out of thousand chance they will. Come on let's go or we will be late."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

_**Please review . . I'm a new writter and want to know what you think. Good . . Bad . . REVIEW! 8)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Walking through school with Caitlyn at my side was normal; what wasn't normal was as soon as we walked through the school door all stopped and the only thing you could hear was our footsteps echoing all the way through. As we reached our lockers the whispering began.

"Well that was weird." I spoke softly to Caitlyn.

"Not really," She said shrugging her shoulders. "You, the most popular girl in school, just caught her boyfriend, who became popular because of you, cheating of you with your best friend. What did you think was going to happen? News travels fast around here." She said closing her locker.

"I almost forgot about that." I said shaking my head

"Are you going to be okay? We can go home if you want."

"No, I'm fine. I'm not going to let Jesse and Sierra run me out of school. If he was going to cheat on me then he's not worth my time and Sierra wasn't a friend if she willingly slept with him. They can have each other and go straight to hell for all I care. They both are not worth my time or tears." I said going through my locker then looking at Caitlyn only to find a smile across your face.

"Good, Sierra's a whore and Jesse's a cheater. Once a cheater always a cheater!" She yelled through the hall like only Caitlyn can then throw her arms around me for a hug. "Now we can find you someone who deserves your affection, but I have to have the approval. It's like GC #10."

"GC #10?" I said looking at her funny.

"Girl Code #10." She shakes her head at me. "Thy shall always have thee approval of thee best friend. Duh." Then slams my locker with her hip leading me to homeroom with smiles on our faces.

As we entered homeroom the first person I see is Jesse talking to a group of his friends. As soon as they see me they stop talking and he looks my way. He's sporting a black eye and a purple cheek along with a busted lip. Caitlyn immediately step in front of me and puts her hand on her hip and he quickly glances away. Tess walks in behind and is instantly at my side as we walked to the other side of room and started talking.

"You are going to be ok today right?" Tess asked. "All you have to do is tell me and I'll march right up to him and give him a matching black spot for the other eye and make sure he can't walk for the rest of the day." I laughed and shook my head telling her the same thing I told Caitlyn at my locker. Sierra came running in the room as soon as the bell ring with her head down.

"Alright class, I'm sure most of you have not heard," the teacher said capturing everyone attention. "Would one of you like to go to the office and bring them to class and show them the way though out the day?" She asked but no one raised their hand so I volunteered. "Thank you Mitchie." She said giving me a small smile as I make my way to the front office.

As I reached the office and swung the door a girl with long brown wavy hair was sitting down against the far wall looking out the window with a volleyball in her hand.

"Hey, are you the new girl?" I asked as I walked up to her.

She looks me up and down then stands up putting her hand out and smiles. "Yea, I'm Miley."

"Mitchie," I shook her hand smiling back. "But the teacher said students, so I thought there was more than one." I said looking confused and she let out a laugh.

"There was but he had to change his schedule at the last minute, so he won't be with us."

"Alright, what's with the volleyball?" I ask as we made our way to homeroom.

"I love playing." She said shrugged her shoulders.

"Are you any good?" I asked curious.

"I would think so." She said smiling. "I was going to try out for the volleyball team here but the receptionist said practice already stated, so whatever."

"Come by the gym after school. I know the caption. I can talk to her about letting you try out and we'll see if you can get on the team." I told her but not about Caitlyn and I being captions.

"Oh my God! Thank you so much." She jumped up and down and pulled me into a hug while I laughed at her reaction and hugged her back.

"Don't worry about it." I said as we pulled away. "Hey let me see your schedule," I smiled. "We have homeroom together, along with AP Language, lunch, music, and free period. You also have some classes with my best friend." I handed her back her schedule.

"Who is that?"

"Caitlyn, just don't piss her off." I laughed as we walked into homeroom and all heads turned our way, but I kept pulling her over to our seats. "Caitlyn this is Miley, Miley this is Caitlyn." They smiled and shook hands.

"Whatever she said about me is not true" Miley laughed.

"The only thing she said was that you were her best friend and to not piss you off."

"Well . . if that's all she then yes she was telling the truth." We all laughed. "But you've been warned." She said seriously as the bell rung.

Walking down the hallway the only thing you could hear was whispers until Peggy and Ella came running down the hall. "I thought they would have gotten over the break up by now." I said to Caitlyn.

"MITCHIE!" They screamed together. "Have you heard? Did you hear it yet?"

I looked as Caitlyn, Caitlyn looked at me; we both looked confused and Miley looked at then with amusement at what was happening. "What? Heard what?" I ask as we reached my locker and surprisingly Miley's was on the other side of mine.

"Connect 3! They go to our school!" They were jumping up and down now screaming.

"So . . . ?" I said closing my locker and turned around only to become face-to-face with all of my friends looking at me like I was crazy including Miley's.

"What do you mean so? They're FAMOUS! They're CONNECT 3!" Ella shouted and the hallway became quiet as everyone tuned in to our conversation.

"That's Mitchie," Caitlyn said to Miley. "Always expect the unexpected with that girl."

"I mean so . . . what does that have to do with me? Yea they are famous but they're still people. Sure they're all cute but so are a lot of other guys. Plus Shane sounds like a jerk but then again media lies. If you want me to go crazy show me Orlando Bloom, Zac Efron, or Jensen Ackles form Supernatural, he is sexy." I said walking away.

Walking down the hallway to my next class, not paying attention to where I was going, or who was in my way, I tripped over my own feet and crashed into someone making both of us fall over with me in top of them.

"I am so sorry." I said not looking at their face still embarrassed and jump off their lap and scramble to pick up both of our thing that's scattered across the hall. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Don't worry about it," He said helping pick up our things. "I wasn't paying attention either." He stands up and offers me a hand that I gratefully take.

"Thanks." I said giving a smile and finally looking up only to see Shane Gray.

"Shane Gray." He said holding out his hand and flash me a smile.

I nod my head. "I know." I said walked around him.

"You are . . ?" He asks stepping in front of me.

"No one important, now will you please move out of my way?" I asked him getting annoyed.

"Only if you tell me your name."

I turned around and yelled down the hallway.

"CAITLYN!" Then counted in my normal voice facing him "5 . . 4 . . 3 . . " I could hear shoes slamming against the floor. "2 . . 1"

"What's wrong?" She asked standing next to me along with Miley.

"Would you please make _him _move out of my way so I can go to my class? I asked him nicely, but he's still standing there." He looks at us like we are crazy then looks at Miley and opened his mouth like he was going to say something but she shakes her head "no".

"Look Shane, I like you, your music rocks" Caitlyn said in a nice voice, but her voice and body language changed to pissed off. "But if you mess with my best friend you mess with me and you _don't_ want to piss me off."

"Shane please." Miley says and surprisingly he step aside.

"Thank you." I said talking to all of them and walk away with Miley and Caitlyn.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**Lunch**

When lunch time came I was ecstatic. I haven't had any more encounters with Shane, my favorite class was next period, and Miley was wonderful. As we walked through the lunch line I look around to observe what was going on around me. Connect 3 are in the middle of the cafeteria (where we usually sit so we take a seat over on the far side of the cafeteria by the window), jocks on the right of them, cheerleaders on the left, and everyone else spread out around them filling in the empty space surrounding them. Halfway through lunch Jesse comes over to our table to talk to me.

"Hey Mitchie." He said casually like we were still dating.

"What do you want Jesse? I don't have time for your B.S right now and as you can see _we_ were talking and nobody wants you here". I rolled my eyes at him and continued talking. He walks behind me and starts rubbing my shoulders until I abruptly stand up and glared at him. "Get the _hell_ away from me and _never_ touch me again!" I yelled causing a scene without realizing it; the whole cafeteria was watching us. He took me by surprise when he pulled to into a kiss and gasps sprung out echoing off the wall. I pushed him away with more force than the last time and slap him across the face. "Don't _ever_ put your lips on my again! What the hell is wrong with you? Do you seriously think I would take you back after I found you having sex with my one of my _best _friend, oh sorry _ex_-best friend?" I walked up to his face and lowered my voice but sure other people could still hear me. "Stay the hell away from me or Caitlyn won't have to be the only thing you have to worry about. I can promise you that." I nod my head at Caitlyn and Tess as I back up. They walk up to him and Caitlyn knees him between the legs while Tess punches him in the face.

Caitlyn stands over him while he is sprawled out over on the floor. "I thought you would have learned your lesion yesterday. Don't _**fuck**_ with my best friend. You mess with her, you _**piss**_ me off. Mess with her one more time and see what I do to you Jesse." She then looks across the cafeteria at Sierra and yells, "I still want to fuck you up Sierra! You are so damn lucky Mitchie told me not to or else you would look far worse than Jesse. Best friend my ass!" Sierra opens her mouth but never go the chance to. "Say something slut and I'll tell you _**exactly**_ what I think about it." She said leaving from Jesse and started walking over to Sierra, but she grabs her things and run out the door. "BITCH!" Caitlyn yells after her.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I know you guys was waiting on this Chapter but I'm having writers block and don't know what should happen next.

Give me some ideas please . . . the more ideas the faster I can update which means the more you can read. Let me know with a review or a private message.

* * *

><p><strong>I have 595 hit for this story but only 11 reviews . . . please please review .<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**End Of The Day**

**(AN: most of the story will happen after school . . I think)**

"I need to talk to you before Miley get back." I told Caitlyn in the locker room.

"What is it?"

"She told me she likes to play volleyball and I told her to stop by the gym after school and I would talk to the captain and see if she could try out for the team. I didn't tell her we were the captains though. I wanted to get to know her personality and not just because we were captains and she wanted to be on the team."

"Yea she can try out, but I won't go easy on her just because she's new _or_ our friend. If she wants a spot she has to earn it." Caitlyn said seriously. We never joked around as captains. Joking and playing off the court is one thing, but on the court is another thing.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I told her as we walked out of the locker room.

After the net was up and all the girls was ready and we were about to start practice Miley walked in with Connect 3 behind her and all the girls started screaming and ran over to them.

"_Please_ tell me they are not staying." I said to Caitlyn.

"Looks like it." She laughed.

"Surprised you're not over there too."

"_Please_ don't insult me. I may love them but I don't act like a groupie. Plus that news was _so_ 7 hours ago. I'm way passed the shock."

"They are going to be a _major_ distraction for the girls." I sighed running my hand through my hair.

"Tell me about it. If this is going to be an everyday thing we need to start telling coach to start locking the door so random people won't start coming in once word gets out about them being here."

"I know. More problems to deal with." I said softly.

"Ready _captain_?"

"Yea." Caitlyn put her hands to her lips whistling loudly capturing everyone attention.

"Alright girls," I spoke loud and clear so everyone could hear me. "I know you're excited because Connect 3 is here, which I will talk to them about that in a second, but you know the drill. No distractions stay focused. Miley here is going to be trying out today and we will see _if_ she makes the team. I don't expect you to go easy on her; practice is going to be like always. I don't care if Orlando Bloom was standing next to me naked with only a hat and sword covering him. NO distractions. I don't want you talking, whispering, mumbling, looking, or even thinking about Connect 3 while in practice. After practice I don't care if you sneak in their room and take a picture of them in the shower, just makes sure you do it on your _own_ time. If you're not focused we, as a _team_, will do suicides **(AN: Suicides—run to closest line and run back, run to the middle line and run back, run to the second farthest line and run back then run to the farthest line and run back. And that is only ONE suicide. They freaking suck, I hate them)**." I looked in the eye of each of my girls making them know I was serious and they groaned. "We're going to start in 1 minute." Caitlyn and I walk over to the three band members and Miley.

"So you are the captain?" She asked me.

"We are co-captains for varsity, but also for junior varsity (JV). We won't teat you any different than any other girls and you won't make the team just because you're our friend. _If_ you make the team it's going to be because you deserve it." I told her softly. "Friendship has nothing to do with it. No hard feelings. Go warm up with the girls while I talk to the boys." I told her smiling and she ran off. "What are you three doing here?" I asked them.

"We're here for our sister." Shane said.

"And that would be . . . ?" Caitlyn asked with her hand on her hip.

"Miley."

"_Miley's_ your sister?" Caitlyn and I look at each other than at them.

"Yea, most people don't know and I guessing she didn't tell you."

"No she didn't and it doesn't matter, just stay out if the way. If you have to use the bathroom go to the locker room, don't leave the gym until practice is over. We don't need fans coming in here during practice. If she makes the team is this going to be an everyday thing?" I ask.

"It would be." Nate said. "Is that going to be a problem?"

Caitlyn replied before I could. "No, we will just have to have the coach give us a key so we can start locking the door on the outside."

"Why would you do that?" Jason asked and Nate rolled his eyes.

"Once word gets out that you're here after school people are doing to start crowding around to see you. You alone are a distraction and we don't need anymore." I said.

"I like you guys," Caitlyn started. "But if you're going to be a constant distraction than I'm going to have to kick you out."

"We won't, promise." Nate said and we walked over to the girls.

"Alright," I clapped my hands together gathering their attention. "Grab a ball and a partner and do 20 passes, 20 sets, and 20 bump, set, spikes. If you mess up start the count over. Caitlyn and I will do some with you than walk around to watch and fixing any mistakes." I said throwing my hair into a messy bun.

After half was through we stop to watch the others. Most of the girls were doing good, but some of the JV were having trouble reaching 20 of each.

"Come closer together and you won't have to hit the ball so far." I told them. "Keep your right foot in front of the left."

"Loosen up your arms and keep low." Caitlyn stated. "When you pull up use your legs and not your arms, you get more power and better control of the ball." We demonstrated for them and fixed their stance.

"Miley get a little lower. The lower you are the more height you will have passing the ball."

"Ella's distracted, everybody one suicide!" Caitlyn yelled over everyone and the girls groaned. "Stop complaining we're doing it too and you know the drill if anyone is behind us another suicide. GO." We all started running and thankfully no one was behind us when we finished. "Go to your hitting spots. We're going to start spiking. Miley what position do you play?"

"Right, center, and setter."

"Switch off with right and center. I _might _want to see you set later." Caitlyn said. "Do you want to set or do you want me to set?"

"We'll switch off every 30 hits. I'll set first."

"Alright." She then went to right wing.

"Always swing at the ball and get to the net. I'm going to set it to whoever I want so make sure you make your approach every time and receive your own balls and place them in the ball cart. I want to hear you call out your position numbers. If you touch the net drop down and give me 10 push-ups." They started calling out their numbers **(AN: 1 and 2 = center; 3 = left; 4 = right)**. I set it to 4 first so Caitlyn could show them how to spike it. After 5 hits Miley called out 4 and spiked it over the net. "Was it in?" I called over to Tess who had just hit her ball.

"Perfect, just inside back left." She said coming back over.

Another 24 hits and Caitlyn and I switched off as setters and I started spiking, switching between all three lines. After she set 30 hits we called a break.

"Go get water and take a 5 minute break." I called out and Caitlyn and I when to the bleachers to get our water bottles. When we finished drinking we walked back over to the net and started playing one-on-one, just hitting the ball over the net and spiking it to each other. "What do you think about Miley's playing?" I asked.

"She's good. Her spiking is about perfect. Only hit it out twice. She's a killer right wing and almost as good center. Her passing's good too but needs to get a little lower and use more power in her legs. With a little more practice and some help from us she could be an all-around killer."

"I know, I was thinking the same think." I said. "She has perfect control of the ball when spiking. We just have to see her serves, blocking, and her playing a game. If she wasn't so damn good spiking I would but her as our defense specialist but she's great in front."

"Varsity?" She asked.

"Varsity." I said nodding my head. "Breaks over!" I yelled to the girls as they came back on the court. "Half the girls to the left other half to the right." They split up some with me and some with Caitlyn. "Caitlyn's group you're going to stay over here and my group will go to the other side and were going to start serving for about 15 minutes. If you serve and it doesn't go over the net you do a lap around the court. Count how many you could do without missing and try to beat that number next time." I said and walked my group over the net to start hitting while I watched. "Natasha when you hit make sure you swing all the way through and not stop once you hit the ball." I stood behind her and moved her arm to demonstrate it to her. " Make sure you use your whole upper body for more power."

When all the girls finished their serving we went around the gym to place them back into the cart.

"Who haven't done one-on-one yet?" Caitlyn asked. Every practice we pick two girls to go against each other with serving, spiking, setting, digs, serve receives, or passing. We pick three out of the list and whoever messes up first has to do suicides at the end.

"We all went." Tess said grinning wildly. "The only people who haven't are you and Mitchie." Peggy laughed while Ella started jumping up and down excitedly.

"What's going on?" Miley ask.

"Since everyone did one-on-one the captains have to do it now." Tess answered her. "Whoever loose has to do suicides while everyone else takes down the net."

"So why is everyone getting excited?"

"You'll see once they get started."

"What do you want us to do Ella?" I asked the first person who came into my mind.

"Passing, serving, and spiking." It barely got out due to her jumping up and down.

"Miley and Tess I want you tossing the balls to us. Switch after every toss." Caitlyn and I walked to the back of the court and Miley and Tess grabbed the ball cart as they stood in front of the center net. "Start when you are ready."

Tess tossed the ball at Caitlyn and she passed it high and a little to the right and ran behind me. Miley tossed the ball to me and I passed it high and to the right and ran behind Caitlyn. This continued for 5 minutes without us missing a pass. "Faster!" Ella shouted and they started tossing the ball faster with more force but the both of us still not messing up.

"That's all you got?" I asked Caitlyn as she passed the ball at Tess.

"Keep talking Mitchie." Caitlyn said as she came behind me and let me pass the ball.

"Or what?" I asked her as I ran behind her and let her hit. Miley tossed the ball at me again and when I was about to hit it Caitlyn tripped me and I fell on my ass while she passed my ball back to Miley. "You _cheated!_" I said I got up and brushed my butt off. "That doesn't count and you know it. Tess tell her it doesn't count!"

"Mitchie you know everything goes when it's you're against Caitlyn. We would have been here all night waiting for one of you to miss."

"But I'm captain." I pouted folding my arms over my chest.

"So am I. Get over it. You let your guard down." She laughed.

"Stop arguing!" Ella yelled at us. "Caitlyn 1 Mitchie 0, now I want to see the next one. Spiking!" I ran over to the other side of the court. When she told us to start we started serving the ball as hard and fast as we could without missing, but I was still upset about Caitlyn tripping me.

"_You are so going down." _I thought to myself. _"Two can play that game."_ I waited until she was focused with her serving and then I served one right to her face causing her to scream and the ball she just hit to hit the net never going over. "Look who lost now Caitlyn!" I yelled laughing.

"You tried to hit me!" Her eyes were big.

"Yea well you tripped me, so we're even." I shrugged my shoulder smiling.

"Caitlyn 1, Mitchie 1." She said before Caitlyn could say anything. "Tie breaker is going to be spiking. You're both going to be hitting right wing."

As soon as we reached right wing Tess tossed the ball in the air and I had to make my approach faster than normal but still spiking it in the back right corner and Caitlyn doing the same. After 60 straight spikes without messing up I took my approach and got too close to the net and tip it with my finger.

"Damnit!" I yelled knowing I messed up.

"YES!" Caitlyn jumped up and down screaming happy she won.

"No," Ella said. "You go and if you make it you win and if you don't than you both do the suicides." She smiled.

"When the hell did you make this rule?" She asked with an attitude.

"Since both of you always cheat."

"Whatever hurry up will you." She took her approach and swung.

"YES!"

"NO!" We yelled at the same time. "Fuck!"

I laughed knowing I won't have to do suicides by myself. "Ready Geller?" I asked still laughing already on the line.

"Shut up Torres. I hate that new rule." We started running doing 3 suicides and the girls had only loosened the net. "Hurry the hell up with that net. If I didn't know better I would think you were going slow to make us run faster." She said sarcastically and they laugh. "Remember I'm captain and I _can_ make you run for half of practice and sit on my ass." They started hurrying with the net then and within 4 minutes they net was already down and on the way to the closet.

"Practice is over." I said.

"Go home!" Caitlyn yelled making her voice echo louder than necessary.


	5. Chapter 5

**I own NOTHING!**

**So I wrote this chapter but I guess I didn't save to my laptop and I had to write it over, so some things I wrote previously will not be in here because I'm sure I can't remember everything. Usually it pulls up my unsaved documents, but for some reason it didn't do it this time and the whole file deleted. I know sucks right?**

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**A.N: This chapter is for CaitlynGeller4ever . . . I loved your review. I also used some of your ideas but not all of them.**

**Should I dedicate a chapter to someone every chapter?**

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**The Next Day**

**Lunch (Friday)**

So far my day was great. Jesse didn't come to school today so that was one less thing I had to worry about and I only seen Shane this morning getting out of his car with Miley and in the hall, but he didn't say anything to me. When I sat down at our table from yesterday Connect 3 walked in and conversation stopped around the cafeteria. It was like a scene out of the movies where three boys walk into a room in slow motion and everyone stop and stare. The only thing they needed was a power fan blowing their hair.

"That was hot." Ella said turning back around talking to us.

"It was pretty impressive." I said. "But I still don't like him."

"He's really not that bad once you get to know him." Miley said.

"You're obligated to say that." I laughed. "He's your brother."

"Obligated to say what?" I heard behind me only to turn around and see Shane, Jason, and Nate.

"Nothing that's relevant to you." I said and all three of the boys sat down across from me at our table with their trays.

"So why do I think your lying?"

"Why are you at our table?" I countered.

"Why are you answering my question with a question?"

"Why are you avoiding _my_ question?"

"Because you're avoiding my question. I asked you first."

"Too damn bad." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Would you believe me if I said we missed our baby sister?" He asked.

"Not a chance."

"Okay, than I missed _you_. I got depressed not seeing you all day so I had to come and talk to you."

"Try again." I folded my arms.

He ran his fingers through his hair and let out a heavy breath. "You guys are the only one that us as people and not as famous singers." Ella let out a little squeak. "Well _most_ of you treat us like normal people, but I'm sure the rest are still getting use to the idea." He chuckled.

"Alright, I can understand that."

"Mitchie, 6 O'clock." Peggy told me looking behind me with her eyebrows raised.

I turned around and saw Danyella** (A.N: Pronounce: Dan-Yella; Hebrew and French; mean God is my Judge)** stalking towards our table. We use to be friends until I found her kissing my boyfriend in middle school. Since then she has always had a major problem with me, when it should have been me to have the problem with her. Everything I did she tried to do better.

"Why are you sitting with _them_?" She asked Shane with an attitude. "You could be sitting with me or we can go somewhere and have a _good_ time." She then winked at him running her fingers up his arm.

"Why the hell are you over here Danyella?" I spoke up seeing Shane looking around for help. "We don't mess with you so don't come over here messing with us. Go back to cheer city and leave us the hell alone." I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up Bitchie Mitchie. I wasn't talking to you." She put her hand on her hip.

"I don't care. Get your ass from my table." I stood up and walked to her face. I don't normally condone violence but for her I'll make an exception. Everybody knew (besides Miley and Connect 3) that Danyella and I had problems.

"You don't tell me what to do. When you find a boyfriend you can keep them try again."

"That's because sluts like you keep fucking them."

"They come to me because you're a prude."

"That coming from the girl who has had every guy in this school _in _her** (A.N: Meaning she's fucked every guy in the school)**. I'll rather be a prude then fuck anything that walks with a dick."

"Are you calling me a slut?" She yelled.

I shrugged my shoulders. "You tell me. If it walks like a slut, talks like a slut, and quacks like a slut; it's a _slut_." I said and heard laughter all round me. I guess she wasn't expecting me to say something like that, which is stupid because she knows I have no limits when it comes to her. I felt a stinging sensation on the side of my face. I was in shock. Deadly silence filled the cafeteria.

"Did you just hit me?" I asked dumbfounded with my hand on my cheek.

"Bet you have nothing to say now Bitchie Mitchie." She was fuming mad.

"You did _not_ just hit me." I was pissed. I didn't even wait for her to retort. I balled just my hands up and punched her in the face. The screams of her cheerleader friends echoed around me as she fell to the floor. "_Don't_ fucking touch me again." I was beyond pissed. "Just because I don't _condone_ fighting doesn't mean I don't know _how_ or _won't_ fight back. You should know by now that you are an exception to my every rule."

I walked back around the table and sat down in my seat eating my food pissed, while everyone looked at me like I was crazy as Danyella ran out of the cafeteria.

"What?" I asked loudly the sitting at the table agitated.

"What the hell did that come from?" Miley asked.

"I can't stand her. She gets on my nerves." I said shoving ice cream in my mouth.

"They used to be friends." Peggy told her.

"What happened?" She asked me.

"She was one of them friends that was friendly to your face and talked shit behind your back." I told her. "I _thought_ we were best friends; I would tell her everything and she would go and tell the whole school. I never believed my other friends when they told me what happened because in my eyes she could do no wrong. She always went out with the boys I liked and steal every single boyfriend I could manage to get around her. They always left me for her and I never thought anything of it because she was my _friend_. Caitlyn had enough one day and–literally—slapped some since to me. The next day I confronted her about it and she told me it was true and I was a gullible bitch. Ever since we have been like this. This was the first time she hit me, but I wouldn't be surprised if she slept with Jesse too."

"I guess we all had friend problems." Miley said. "Before you guy I could never tell if someone was my friend because they liked me as a person or because Connect 3 was by brothers. People I thought were really my friends always turn their back on me. It got to the point where I became somewhat antisocial. I didn't want to be hurt anymore so I just gave up on any kind of friend ship with anyone. So when I came here I thought I could use it to my advantage and start new where no one knew I was Miley Grey and just Miley. When you found out that Connect 3 was here you didn't even care and said they were just people who happened to be famous. I knew I wanted to be your friend; I never had that happen before. Then you found out they were my brothers and I thought you were going to change and become fan crazy, but again you didn't. I have to say I think you really are my first true friend." She told me than looked at Caitlyn. "So you're number 2." She laughed.

"I feel so damn offended." Caitlyn said playing hurt. "Can't we be tied? You only knew her for like 5 minutes before you met me."

"Nope," I said. "She likes me more."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**Last Period **

Walking with Miley and Caitlyn to our last, music, I was going over the song I was going to sing today. Supposedly our teacher had a surprise guess for our class and assigned us a project to write a song a preform it, which is nothing new. He always made us write and perform songs, so we are all use to it. The music classroom was one of the biggest classroom in the school.

"Alright class, settle down." Mr. Brown told the class. "I told you I had a surprise for you and that surprise is that Connect 3 is going to be in this class for this class period. I put them in this class period because out of all my classes you all are the most talented. I wanted them to see you preform and get a feel on your styles. Miley I don't expect you to sing to since this is only your second day but next time I want to hear you sing. Caitlyn I know you composed Mitchie's song like always I also want you to sing a least a verse of any song. Doesn't really matter what it is, I just want them to hear you sing also. When I call you to sing or play your instrument say your name and the title if it."

In our class there were only 20 twenty students so it wasn't long until it was just Caitlyn and I left to go.

"Which one of you are going to go first?" He asked.

"Caitlyn's going first." I said quickly pushing her out of her seat.

"_Bitch_," I heard her say to me before walking to the front of class. Everyone knew she didn't like singing in front of people. "Caitlyn Geller is my name and I guess I will sing perfect by pink." She song the first two verses and the course and stopped.

"That was good Caitlyn, but why couldn't you sing the clean version?" He asked

"Why would I sing that one? Everyone hears me cursing every damn day, it's nothing new. Beside the clean version takes some of the emotion out of the song." She walked back to her seat and sat down next to me.

"Come on up puppet." Brown said smiling at me.

"Can I take a rain cheek?" I asked nervously. Yes I loved to sing, but I had a small case of stage fright.

"Nope. We all want to hear that wonderful voice of yours. How do you expect to become a famous artist if you always try to back out in class puppet?"

"I'll just change my profession from a singer to a song writer." I gave him an innocent smile.

"Then you would be hiding that wonderful voice from the world. Just one song."

I finally got up and make my way to the front of the room with the CD that held the music that Caitlyn did for me. "My name is Mitchie Torres. Caitlyn composed the music for me like she always does. The name of this is _Fireworks_."

I started singing with my eyes closed getting the feel of the words.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
>Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?<br>Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
>Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?<em>

Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
>Six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing<br>Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
>'Cause there's a spark in you?<p>

I opened my eyes and they landed on Shane surprisingly, but I thought nothing of it.

_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
>Just own the night like the 4th of July<em>

I could tell my eyes were shining brightly. It always happened when I got into a song.

_'Cause baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go, oh  
>As you shoot across the sky<em>

Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go, oh  
>You're gonna leave 'em falling down<p>

You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
>You're original, cannot be replaced<br>If you only knew what the future holds  
>After a hurricane comes a rainbow<p>

I thought about Caitlyn. No one knew but me that she always had a hard life. She basically stayed with me. No one understood that she _had_ to be hard to live her life. Her father is abusive and mother always degrades her. She grew up fighting to be free.

_Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
>So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road<br>Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
>And when it's time, you'll know<em>

You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
>Just own the night like the 4th of July<p>

'Cause baby you're a firework  
>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go, oh  
>As you shoot across the sky<p>

Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go, oh  
>You're gonna leave 'em falling down<p>

I moved my hips with every _boom, boom, boom, _and every _moon, moon, moon_. I looked across the room: Brown was smiling proudly, Caitlyn lip singing along, the class was nodding their heads, Jason was clapping his hands along with the beat with a smile plastered across his face, and Nate, Shane, and Miley were in shock. Their eyes were wide open and Shane was sliding closer out his chair.

_Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<br>It's always been inside of you, you, you  
>And now it's time to let it through<em>

I couldn't help but close my eyes and belt out the next part. I felt free, like nothing or anyone could ever touch me. I craved this feeling.

_'Cause baby you're a firework  
>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go, oh  
>As you shoot across the sky<em>

Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go, oh  
>You're gonna leave 'em falling down<p>

Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<br>Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<p>

When I finished I stood in front of the class breathing hard. When I sing it's so surreal. I almost feel like I'm stepping out of my body something is taking over me. A moment later applauds filled the room. It was one of my favorite songs that I have written so far.

"That was wonderful puppet!" Brown came and gave me a hug. "You could never give up singing, you love it too much and we love hearing you."

"Thanks Brown." I said blushing and hurried to my seat. I hated getting compliments on my singing. Not because I hated it in general, but because I never knew how to handle them. I'm confident in everything else, but singing.

"That was so GOOD!" Miley hugged me when I got to my seat. "I never knew you could sing like that."

"I wasn't that good. I'm sure there were better people singing." I put my head down in my hands embarrassed.

"She hates people complimenting her on her singing. I don't know why." Caitlyn told her. "She's self-conscious about it."

"So what are you doing this weekend?" I ask them both trying to change the subject.

"Nothing, what about you?" Caitlyn asked.

"Nothing, will be gone until Monday."

"How about both of you stay at my house this weekend?" Miley asked. "I mean my parents want to meet you since you guys are the first couple of friends I had in a while. Plus you're not doing anything and this way you won't be bored out of your mind. Please please please?" She started jumping up and down with her hands together.

"Okay. Just stop jumping up and down, you're giving me a head ache." Caitlyn laughed.

"What about you?" She asked me.

"Sure no problem." I smiled at her as she squealed clapping her hands.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**Review, Review, Review! . . . Tell me what you think . . . is there anything you want to see happen? Any ideas? Let me know. I have exams so I don't know when the next updat will be. SORRY!**

**I have 1,942 hits more review. I love reading them.**

**Until next time**

**...:::Cassandra1994:::...**


	6. Chapter 6

I know I haven't updated in a while and I am so sorry for that . . . but it's not my fault !  
>My labtop got like six viruses somehow (my sister and niece are NEVER getting back on my labtop again) and it was in the shop getting fixed. I picked it up like the next day (they had to install some kind of virus protection softwear . . . IDK I don't know anything about the workings on the inside a computer), and now I can't open Mircosoft Word! Non of my stories will open or even a new page!<br>It's saying something about Control Panel. IDK, so now I have to find someone to look at it and see what's going on and fix it! I'm broke right now too so only God knows when I will be able to get it fixed! It's seriously on CRACK!  
>I HAVE NOT QUIT MY STORY! I'm using my phone right now to do this lol. When everything is fixed you guys will be the first to know . . . PROMISE! ...:::Cassandra1994:::... <div> 


	7. Chapter 7

_**I do not own Camp Rock!**_

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

**Hey everybody! I'm back and I have read all of your reviews and I absolutely love them. You all put a smile on my face.**

**Leeshers: I absolutely agree, THIS STORY NEEDS MORE REVIEWS! LOL.**

**Logan: You are actually the first person to tell me what you want to see in the next chapter/later in the story and you will get your wish. A little this chapter, but a whole lot more in the next chapter (so off topic, I LOVE YOUR NAME! LOL . . . There was two Logan's that went to my school (both cute lol), one I called Sunshine since 7****th**** grade and the other was super tall and he always made big feet jokes about his self (inside joke). So now whenever I hear the name Logan it puts a smile on my face. Anyways, I digress).**

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**Friday 8:00pm**

Right after school Caitlyn and I went to my house to start packing for the weekend, finish our homework, and eat before heading to Miley's. Truthfully I was surprisingly I was nervous and I had no clue as to why. Since I agreed to spend the weekend with Miley and her family, butterflies have been swimming in my stomach. You would think that since the Grey family was trying to fit in and not stick out like a sour thumb that they would live in a regular house or at least in a gated community right? Wrong. My mouth was wide open when we pulled up to a beautiful modern tan stone three story house that was surrounded by a 7 foot stone wall and one of those iron gates you see in movies that have an intercom on it to be buzzed in. This one had a big fancy G placed in the middle. Even this far from the house I could tell it was breath taking. The house was surrounded by green cut grass, palm trees, perfect cut shrubs and bushes, and even a little pond.

"Why do I feel underdressed just to go to a friend house?" Caitlyn asked looking through the gate at the landscape.

"I thought it was just me. Should we go or _go___**(A.N: go in or **_**go**_** home)**?" I asked confusing myself.

"Definitely go."

I don't know how she understood me, but she did. "Alright." I pressed the intercom waiting for something. I really didn't know what to do besides what I seen in movies.

"Come on in Mitchie." Miley voice came through and I looked at Caitlyn with my eyebrows lifted and she shrugged her shoulders.

Driving up the long drive way and getting a closer look at everything was amazing. It looked like a house you would expect to come out of a fairy tale. Pulling up in front of the house a new question popped in my head. "Where do I park?"

"I don't know." She looked around. "Just park in front of the door."

When we got out the car the front door opened and Miley came running out with a screaming. "I didn't really think you guys would come!" She pulled us into a hug jumping up and down. I looked at Caitlyn, she looked at me, than we looked at Miley and started jumping up and down too screaming. What could I say, her happiness was contagious. "Hurry up and grab your bags and come inside. You are going to LOVE my house." She closed my car door with her hip and pulled us both inside.

"Mom, meet Mitchie and Caitlyn."

"It's nice to finally have the faces to match the names." Mrs. Grey said giving us a hug.

"Nice to meet you too Mrs. Grey." We said together.

Before Mrs. Grey could say anything else Miley pulled us out of the room and up a set of stairs and into a room.

"Miley." Caitlyn said bending over, placing her hands on her knees. "Pause and _don't_ play until I catch my breath." I gave a little laugh and slid to the floor.

"I second that." I said raising my hand. "As much as I love you, you are _not_ getting any kind of sugar anytime soon." I don't know how or why she got so hyper, but it was tiring.

"Sorry," She said bashfully with a little red on her cheeks. "It has been a while since I had real friends to talk to and got a little excited."

"Are you, Miley Grey, blushing?" I asked laughing.

"Of course not!" She put her hands on her hip.

"I think you are." Caitlyn said helping me up. Once again we looked at each other and a smile came naturally to our face.

"NO!" She turned around and ran away from us and we followed trying to catch her. When we trapped her in the corner I grabbed her arms and Caitlyn grabbed her legs and we carried her to the bed standing next to the bed. "No, let me go!" She screamed. We laughed and tossed her on her on it. She tried to scramble off but we jumped on her and started poking her cheeks and sides making her laugh. "Please, _please_ stop! I can't breathe." She started gasping for air and we let her go and clasped on each side of her. "Oh, this is my room." She said later. "I'll give you a tour of the house later, but this is my room, the boys room is down the hall. The basement is in two parts: one is the movie room and the other is the game room. The movie room is sound proof so you can't hear anything outside of it and they can't hear inside. The top floor has been converted to a studio and lounge. All of the bedrooms are on the first and second floor. We also have a guest house in back if we have too many guests and a mini weight room for the boys that is connected to a mini gym. The pools and Jacuzzi is right outside my balcony along with and outdoor volleyball net. Oh and an outside kitchen for cook-outs and stuff."

"How the hell do you have an entire sitting room in your bedroom?" Caitlyn asked looking around. I was wondering the same thing. Her entire room was a color theme: purple, silver and a little black. The walls were lavender, sliver, and a little black thrown in. She had a king sized bed with purple, black, and silver stripes, and matching pillows. Two silver night stands on each side of her bed with a black lamp and picture frames. Black and silver sectional couch with a black fluffy rug, a flat screen TV hanging on the wall, and pictures everywhere.

"It was the only way I could fill up the space in the room." She laughed. "You should see the boys' room. My room is actually the smallest out of all of them, besides the ones in the guest house. They even have their own award room on the top floor."

"That's crazy." I whispered to myself. "Your room alone could fit two if not three of mine."

"That's one of the ups to the many downs of having famous brothers."

"Where's your dad?" Caitlyn asked

"He's gone on a business trip somewhere. He should be back in a couple of days. Have you guys already eaten?"

"Yea, we had pizza before we came over."

"Ok, good. But we have some left over in the kitchen if you get hungry." She flopped on her stomach and closed her eyes. "I'm super sorry, but I'm beat from school. You guys can stay up and do whatever you want and have fun."

"You are not a very good hostess tonight." I said chuckling.

"Promise to be better tomorrow."

"Don't worry about it," Caitlyn said turning on her side and closed her eyes. "I'm tired too. We'll probably all go to sleep."

"Night." We all said at the same time earning a quiet laughs.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

30 minutes passed and I looking around the room in the dark. My mind was tired, but my body was restless. I got up making sure not to wake Caitlyn or Miley and made my way to the balcony. Looking around at everything around me at night was beautiful. Until a rock hit my head and I heard a muffled laugh. I looked down and saw Shane in his swim trunks motioning for me to come down and I shook my head no. He places his hands together in a pleading way and I couldn't help but shake my head and smile. I put up 10 fingers telling him I'll be there in 10 minutes.

I walk back into the room closing the balcony door softly and tip-toe to my bag taking out my bathing suit. I walk over to one of the two doors hoping to find the bathroom (luckily I picked the right one). I close the door before turning on the light. I couldn't believe it. The whole bathroom was decked out in silver. Silver granite tiles aligned on the floor and a lighter shade of sliver on the walls. There was a marble sink countertop with a mirror and a Jacuzzi bathtub and a walk-in shower with a rectangular rain shower head. I seriously feel in love with this bathroom.

Taking my mind off of the bathroom, I changed out of my clothes and into my black two piece bathing suit **(AN: Picture of bathing suit is on profile)**. To say I was nervous was an understatement. I cut the light off surrounding myself in darkness before opening the bathroom door. I walk back over to my bag and place my clothing inside before heading to the door. I look back and Miley and Caitlyn to make sure they are sleeping before slipping out the door rapped in a towel. My heart was beating fast in my chest and my breathing was labored. I didn't want anyone to catch me trying to sneak out to the pool with Shane and get the wrong idea.

I spend almost five minutes walking around downstairs trying to find the way out to the pool. When I finally found the back porch door and walked to the pool I already knew I was late.

"Too you long enough." He said smiling up at me from his spot in the pool side lounge chairs.

"I didn't have to come down here at all." I said putting my feet in the pool. "Besides, I fell in love with your sister bathroom and then got lost trying to find the way out here."

He got up and dived into the deep end of the pool and came towards me. "Swim with me?" I shook my head no. "Come on Mitch," He was standing between my legs in the pool. "I promise not to let you drown." I couldn't help but give a soft laugh. He removed my towel from around me and placed it next to the pool. Then put his hands on my hip and slid my body from the side of the pool until I was in the pool with his hands still on my hips. "Since you are the _guest_ and you are in _my_ palace, I think it is only right that you give me a hug." He took a step towards me and as I watched a water drop fall down his chest.

"Is that right?" He nodded his head. "What makes you think I _want_ to give you a hug?"

"One, you came down here with me. Two, you haven't said no yet." He took another step towards me, pulled me towards him, wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulling me into a hug. "Three, you're not protesting."

I stood on my tippy-toes and wrapped my arms around his neck giving him the hug that he wanted. "You only get one hug from me, so don't expect anymore." I whispered into his neck laying my head on his shoulders.

"Would it be weird if I said you smell _really_ good?" He tightened his hold on me.

I laughed subconsciously doing the same. "Not weird, just random."

I let him go and he dropped his arms from around me as I swam away from him to the middle of the pool and just floated letting the water carry me, relaxing me.

"What are you still doing up?" He asked after a while in silence.

"I could ask you the same thing Mr. Grey." I opened my eyes and turned my head towards him.

"I couldn't sleep." He said. "Now answer my question."

"I couldn't sleep. My body was restless."

"I could always give you a massage."

"Maybe next time, _if_ you're lucky." I laughed softly again. "If I didn't know any better I would say you, Shane Grey, are flirting with me."

"What would you do if I was?" He came closer to me and touched my hip again causing the lower half of my body to sink.

I looked at him, really looked at him. Water droplets were falling from his hair, face, nick, and chest. His muscular were arms still around me, and his chest moving up and down with every breath. Butterflies were full force in my stomach once again. "No way in hell." I whispered to him pulling away again.

"Why?" He followed my every move.

"You're my soon to be best friend brother and I would never hurt Miley like that. Plus I have no intentions of being another notch on Shane Grey belt and/or bed post." I turned my back to him and started to swim to the shallow end of the pool.

"I like you Mitchie."

I swiftly turned around with my hair fanning out around me. "Why?"

"You're not like other girls."

"And you're not as big of a jerk as I thought you were going to be." I said to him smiling before getting out of the pool and placing a towel around. "Goodnight Shane."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**So, what do you think? I love to hear what you guys think. I'm like 2-3 days early from when I was planning on posting, but I figured you have waited long enough. The more reviews I have the sooner I can update, you guys give me inspiration! The less reviews I get the more I think you guys don't like it so I don't really think about updating.**

**Let me know what you guys want and I'll see if I can fit it in.**

**REVIEW . . . REVIEW . . . REVIEW . . . REVIEW . . . REVIEW . . . REVIEW!**

…**:::Cassandra1994:::…**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I do not own Camp Rock**_

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

_**Second go on this chapter. I didn't really like it the first time I wrote it so I deleted it. Loved the reviews for Chapter 7.**_

_**CaitlynGeller4ever: I will not stop writing as long as you all like this story.**_

_**Logan: Weird I'm writing you again huh? Your review made me laugh and there will be more Smitchie action in this chapter.**_

_**Can you all do me a HUGE favor? . . . Read or glance at my other story ****A Change In Plans**** and see if I should keep writing it. I think I might delete it since not many people seem to enjoy it.**_

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

I woke up alone the next morning. I ran my hands through my hair getting up and walking to the door and downstairs. After walking around for a while I found Shane sitting in the living room only in his black pajama pants, which he wore low on his hips, watching a movie.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Shane said eyeing my green and pink pajama shorts and tank top when I flopped down next to him on the couch rubbing my eyes.

"Where is everyone?" I asked laying my head back and closing my eyes.

"I don't know. They only left a note saying they left and will be back later." I looked at him in disbelief.

"Why didn't they wake me up?" I crossed my hands over my chest.

"I don't know. I just got up like 30 minutes ago and they were already gone."

"What are you watching?"

"Diary of a Wimpy Kid, have you seen it? If you didn't it just started like 5 minutes ago."

"I saw it when it first came out with Caitlyn." Without thinking about it I took the pillow from behind me, placed it in his lap, and laid my head down on it watching the movie.

Half was through the movie he started running his hand through my hair. I didn't know if he knew what he was doing since he seemed so involved in the movie. Not even five minutes later his phone started vibrating in his pocket making me sit up next to him.

"What's up?" He answered without moving him eyes from the TV. "We're fine mom. . . . Watching a movie . . . . Sure see you tomorrow." He placed his phone on the table in next to the couch and pulled my back down to his lap running his hand through my hair.

"What did your mom want?" I asked him, but before he could answer me my phone started ringing from the other end on the couch making me get up again to answer it. "Hey Caitlyn, what's up?" I asked into the phone.

"_Hey Mitch, sorry we didn't wake you this morning, but you looked like you needed the sleep."_

"That's fine. I did, I didn't go to sleep until way later than you and Miley."

"_Anyways, we went to visit Miley's Uncle Robbie and his son Jackson. We figured since you and Shane was left home you wouldn't be too bored."_

"I'm not. At least not right now, we're watching a movie."

"_There's a thunder storm here and Mrs. Grey don't want to drive in this weather, so we're going to stay the night up here and be back sometime tomorrow. That's fine with you right?"_

"Sure sure, I understand. Don't worry about it."

"_See you tomorrow. If you need me call me."_

"Alright, bye." I said before handing up only to turn around and see Shane lying down on the couch. "Now where am I supposed to lay down Grey?" I asked with my hand on my hip. I didn't want to tell him but I like the feel of his hand through my hair.

"Come here Torres." He pulled my phone from my hand and laid it next to the table then pulled me to lie down in front of him with my back against his chest and placed his arms around me pulling me closer to him. I didn't say anything to him and only let a small smile on my face knowing he couldn't see it.

Right when the credits started rolling on the screen all the power in the house went out. Even though it was midday the sky was dark with stormy clouds.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked him.

"Since we can't do outside and there's no power in the house, I say we stay in our PJ's all day, in this position."

"You would like that wouldn't you?" I turned around in his arms and couldn't help but laugh at him. He always found a way to make me laugh.

"I would like that very much." He whispered and smiled at me and moved a piece of hair behind my ear and let his hand rest on the side of my neck. "But you would like it too, wouldn't you Mitchie."

"And what makes you think I would like that Grey?" I whispered back looking into his eyes.

"Because," He pulled me closer to his naked chest. "As much as you don't want to admit it, you like me."

"I like being like this and this you." I admitted touching the side of his face.

"What's this and this me?" He asked.

"You know _this_," I shrugged my shoulders. "Lying here in your arms and just talking. You're not trying to impress me or be anyone but yourself. I don't like jerky Shane Grey, but I do like the normal Shane Grey." I stroked his cheek with my thumb.

"So you just want to sit here and talk?"

"Yup."

"I can do that." He leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

"Let's play 20 questions." I said smiling.

"I go first. What happened with you and the boy you slapped a couple of days ago?"

I rolled my eye at his question not really wanting to talk about him. "His name is Jesse and I found him in the gym supply closet fucking my once best friend Sierra. Caitlyn beat him up and them Sierra. He kissed me and I got pissed. Why do you act like that?" I asked my question really wanting to now.

"Act like what?"

"A jerky pop-star."

"The label wanted a _bad boy_ in the group." He shrugged his shoulders. "They wanted someone to always stay in the spot light, get the girls, and do everything they say. I guess I let it go overboard and started believing the lies myself. It got so bad that the label wanted me to drop the act, but to me it was so real that I couldn't. When I walked off the stage in the middle of the concert was the last straw for the label. They threated top throw us all out of our contract if I didn't stop being what they _made_ me to be." He gave a dry laugh shaking his head. "They made me this way. I didn't even want to do it, but with Jason being Jason and Nate being all pro-business, they didn't have anyone else but me."

"You don't have to be that guy anymore. They want you to drop it so what's stopping you?"

"I don't know who Shane Grey really is. I've played this part so long I don't know what's real and what's fake anymore, who to trust and who's just using me. It's like my life is starting all over again and I don't even know where to start." A tear fell out of his eye and traveled to his lips where he licked it away. "I'm going through everything alone in a world full of darkness and I don't know who to turn to."

My eyes filled with tears but I didn't let them fall. "You have more people than you think Shane. You have your brothers and sister, mom and dad, even Caitlyn. You have me. You can trust me."

He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on mine. "I don't know what to do Mitchie. I don't even know who I am."

"I think this is you. The person at our lunch table, the one in the pool last night was you. I think you're the flirty, funny, caring person that I've seen so far is you. Not the angry, bi-polar, jerky pop-star." He opened his eye and a smile formed on his lips. "That first day in the hall, you were being you, but I only saw the jerk that's on TV not you." I traced invisible patterns on his arms and goose bumps surfaced.

"Who's turn is it?" He asked.

"I don't know."

"Then you go."

I looked at him then his hair. It was curly since he didn't straighten it after last night. "Why do you straighten your hair?" That was the first question that popped into my head but I really wanted to know the answer.

"The label wanted it straight. Do you like it curly?"

I ran my hand through it before answering his question. "I think I like it more curly than straight." I nodded my head at him.

"Then I'll wear it curly. When is your birthday?"

"August, 20. So you're a little late with the happy birthday."

"What did you do for your birthday?"

"My parents wanted me to have a party, so did Caitlyn and everybody else, but I don't like celebrating my birthday. I only got a tattoo and spent the day with my family."

"Where's the tattoo?" I sat up and pulled my hair over my left shoulder to show him my tattoo behind my ear that spelled out _Αγά__πη_.

"It means _love_ in Greek. I wanted to get something meaningful, something I would never regret as I got older. I want to get another one, but I don't know what." He ran his finger over it before placing my hair back down over it.

"Why did you get it?"

"Love is something I want to find. Not just any love, but true love; like the ones you see in movies. I want to marry that one person for the rest of my life, I want to be like the old couples you see at the park still holding hands and laughing with so much love in their eyes, I want to be 80 years old and tell my grandchildren how I met their grandfather. I want to be 80 and still feel love like I did when we first got together."

"Why didn't you get_ true love_?" He pulled laid down and pulled my down on top of him this time.

I laid my head on his shoulder and talked into his neck while he slowly rubbed my back. "It's silly, but I always pictured he would get _true_ and I'll have _love_. That way no matter what happens to one of us, we'll always have the other with us."

"I thought you didn't want a divorce." He said.

"I don't, but he could be on the other side of the world for some reason or even dead and I'll always have him with me and vice versa. Though it probably won't come true."

"Why do you say that?"

"That's one of my fantasies and this is real life." I shrugged my shoulders. "Very few people get to fine love like that. I don't think I'm that lucky. Life is unpredictable and not fair. We all want things we can't get in life so we take what we can. We're all selfish at times, but we never think about those under us who don't have the things we have. No matter how low you get in life there is always someone worse than you. I'll be happy even if I don't find true love because of the people I have in my life."

"But you _want_ true love."

"Of course. If I had to give up my dreams to be a singer I would for that one person. I would do anything for them including my life. That's what true love is."

"I have an off topic question."

"What is it?"

"Last night you said you couldn't do that to Miley. If Miley wasn't my sister, would you give us a chance?"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

_**So, what do you think? I would have had it posted sooner, but I got caught up in watching season 1 and 2 of Covert Affairs. My mom and I were talking about that show the other night and she told me Auggie was blind and I couldn't believe it (I would barely watch the show before). I was like "No, Auggie's not blind. He doesn't act like he's blind!" And she was like "Yes he is blind!" So I had to watch it to make sure (within the first 10 minutes he said he was blind). I was like "Damn, he is blind." And I got addicted to the show LOL. Sorry I'm rambling.**_

_**What do you guys think . . . Love it, like it, hate it? Let me know!**_

_**What do YOU want to see happen? One of you lucky reviewers will have your wish granted in the upcoming chapters.**_

_**This chapter was kind of a filler. . . . maybe the next one too.**_

_**REVIEW . . . . REVIEW . . . . REVIEW . . . . REVIEW . . . . REVIEW . . . . REVIEW . . . .!**_

…_**:::Cassandra1994:::…**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I do not own Camp Rock**_

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

_**MAJOR: I did my first one-shot! I'm kind of happy with it, so you guys read it and tell me PLEASE! It's called "How Many Times"**_

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

_**Crazy4cocopuffs: THANK YOU! I'm not the only one lol. But blind or not Auggie is SUPER HOT!**_

_**NoSleepInTheGarden (Guest): Thank you, I was actually worried that people wouldn't like how I was writing.**_

_**Mustangchick2007: I was actually thinking about part of your idea, but I'm not saying which part though lol.**_

_**Nomoremeangirls: Your review made me laugh. I think I can make that happen in like 2 or 3 chapters from here.**_

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

_**Midnight**_

I was alone in the dark with nothing to do. Shane was probable asleep in his bed right now. The power was still off and raining outside. I usually like the rain and hearing thunder crackling in the air, but I hated lighting. I've seen too many scary movies where you look out the window and see an killer waiting to come in and kill you. I loved watching scary movies, but I hated the after affect it had on me. The only thing I could do was think about what happened today and I didn't even want to do that, but I had nothing to distract myself with. Even if Shane wasn't sleep I really didn't want to see him. I had no clue what I might do.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"_Last night, you said you couldn't do that to Miley. If Miley wasn't my sister, would you give us a chance?" I froze in his arms, hesitating to answer him because I didn't really know the answer myself. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."_

_We just laid there not talking or moving._

"_Do you want the truth or a lie?"_

_Silence._

"_I don't know." He moved me from lying on top of him and sat up placing his feet on the floor. I moved in the same position next to him until he leaned forward and placed him head in his hands._

_Silence._

"_Truthfully," I took a deep breath. "I don't know, but if it was this you and not the jerky Shane and you were not Miley's brother," I nodded my head. "I think I would have."_

_He slowly looked up at me with a smile on his face. "Is that the truth?"_

"_Yes, it's the truth." His smile only got wider. "Stop smiling at me like that. You're freaking me out." I laughed and bumped his shoulder. Before I could even blank he had jumped on top of me making me scream in shock. "Get off of my Grey!" I laughed at him after I got over the surprise. _

"_You, Torres, like me." He said smiling down at me and trapping me under him with both arms and knew on either side of me._

"_I told you that already." I laughed bring my hands to his chest and trying to push him away from me. _

_He laughed from over me, but didn't budge. "I know, but you really, really like me."_

"_What are we in kindergarten? Who uses really, really anymore Gray?"_

"_Obviously I do, Torres, but I still want you to say it again."_

"_And if I refuse?"_

"_Oh, if you refuse there will be consequences." He said with a smirk on his face._

"_I think I will take my chances." I tried to push him off of me again, but fail. The next thing I know he's sitting on my legs and tickling my sides. I tried to hold my laughter in. "I'm not ticklish Shane." I said. The only answer I got was him ticking me faster and moving to my lower stomach and underarms. I tried to hold my breath until I couldn't anymore and burst out laughing. "OK, OK." I yelled out trying to catch my breath. "I really, really like you Shane Gray!" _

"_I told you there will be consequences Mitchie."_

_I rolled my eyes. "That's cheating."_

"_Sure it is." Before I could say anything else his head shot down and kissed my neck. I froze not knowing what to do. After the first simple kiss on the neck he gave me an open mouth kiss in the same spot and slid his tongue over it causing a moan to run through my body. Without realizing it I grasped his curly hair with my right hand trying to bring his head closer and used my left hand to claw at his back. "Mitchie," He whispered into my ear. "Is this OK?"_

_I nodded my head arching my back. "It's fine." I moaned into his ear. "Shane." I pulled him closer to me. "Oh God Shane." I turned my head towards his and nibbled on his ear._

"_Damn it Mitchie." He groaned as he gripped my hip. "I want to kiss you Mitch, so damn bad."_

"_Then do it." He lifted his head so that I had no choice but to stop nibbling on his ear and pressed his forehead to mine and looked me in the eyes. Slowly he lowered his lips down towards mine and I closed my eyes in anticipation. When his lips touched mine I melted a little on the inside. I never felt like this before over a simple kiss, just a brush of his lips over mine and then he pulled away. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Kiss me Gray."_

_His eyes lit up and smiled like a little kid on Christmas. "Yea ma'am." Once his lips touched mine I could still feel the smile on his lip, but it quickly went away once I slid my tongue over his lips. When he opened his mouth to me I gently glided my tongue over the roof of his mouth and he shivered and I tightened my grip on his hair._

_The first roar of thunder came ripping through the house and Shane jumped back in shock. Everything came crashing down, sinking in on what I was just doing. "Oh my God." I whispered to myself, but apparently load enough for Shane to hear since he turned towards me. _

"_Mitchie," He sounded confused. "I'm sorry. If I knew you didn't mean it then I would have never kissed you."_

"_No," I said shaking my head. "I did, I do. That's the problem. I can't."_

"_Why? Did you not like it?"_

"_No, God no! That was the best kiss I ever had." I could tell I had a lopsided grin on my face and I had to shake it a couple of time to get it off. "If Miley ever finds out about this she's going to be so pissed. She's going to think I'm only using her to get to you. I'm such a bad friend!" I was freaking out and didn't know what to do so I ran from him and into Miley's room and locked the door._

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Lighting flashed through the room and I automatically looked at the balcony door to make sure no one was there. I was seriously paranoid right now, but I couldn't help myself. Another flash of lighting and I jumped off the bed and ran to the door.

"_I can do this. I can do this. I can do this." _That was the only thing going through my mind as I walked barefooted to Shane's bedroom door. Without knocking I slowly opened the door and creepped over to the side of his bed. "Shane, are you asleep?" I asked and he didn't say anything so I started shaking his shoulder, but he still didn't say anything. "Since you're not saying anything I'm guessing that you are sleep, so let's say you are awake and you don't mind me staying in your bed with you. Deal?" I was really talking to a sleeping man, but there was no way I was going to go back in that room alone.

I climbed in on the other side of him and pulled the cover over my shoulders and closed my eyes, but once again lighting flashed through the room and I let out a breath of frustration. I looked over my shoulder at Shane and scooted over towards him until I felt an arm slide across me to my stomach and move my back flat against his chest.

"How long have you been in here?" He asked rubbing small circles on my stomach.

"Not that long. I tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't get up."

"Are you scared of thunder?" I could hear the smile on his face without even seeing him.

"Of course not! One little girls are scared of thunder."

"You have to be scared of something to climb in the bed with the boy who you ran away from."

"OK, first I didn't mean to run away from you. I just freaked out without thinking. Two, I'm scared of lighting, not thunder." I felt his body moving behind me. "Are you laughing at me?"

"Seriously?" His silence laughs turned into a full force laugh. "You're scared of _lighting_?" I turned around and hit his chest. "What? That's just weird!"

"It is _not_ weird. I've seen too many scary movies where it's lighting and a killer pops up out of nowhere and kill everybody."

"That's still weird."

"Whatever Shane." I rolled my eyes at him in the dark and laid my head down on his chest instantly becoming tired. "Sing my a song Shane?" I asked.

"What do you want me to sing?"

I shrugged my shoulder not really knowing. "Any song that can put me to sleep."

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping.  
>I stay up and think of you.<br>And I wish on a star,  
>That somewhere you are thinking of me too.<em>

I smiled knowing this song. It was one of my favorites.

_'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
>'Til tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight<br>And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
>Than here in my room dreaming about you and me.<em>

I closed my eyes trying to stop the tears from falling. I always cried listening to this song.

_Wonder if you ever see me, and I  
>Wonder if you know I'm there<br>If you looked in my eyes,  
>Would you see what's inside?<br>Would you even care?_

I could already feel myself shutting down. The lighting didn't even bother me now.

_I just want to hold you close  
>But so far, all I have are dreams of you<br>So I wait for the day, and the courage to say  
>How much I love you.<br>(yes I do)_

That was the last thing I heard before everything around me went vanished.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

_**I know it was too soon for the Smitchie action, but I couldn't help myself, so sue me. **_

_**I kind of ran out of ideas for this chapter and that is why it is so short and why I had Shane sing Mitchie to sleep.**_

_**The song is Dreaming of You by Selena. I love that song and it was the only song I could think of to put in for that part.**_

_**How did you like it or did you even like it at all? I have not had a negative review yet and I'm happy about that. **_

_**I usually have over 2,000 words per chapter, but as I said before I ran out of ideas**_

_**HINT: The next chapter will take place at a karaoke joint! If you have and suggestions place your order here. What would you like to see. I have some ideas on the basics, but have not tried to put it together or even started writing. Which I will probably start in a couple of days since I am SOOO behind on my online class and school work for the summer. So I have no idea when I will update again, but it won't be too long.**_

…_**:::Cassandra1994:::…**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I do not own Camp Rock!**_

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

_**I think some of you were a little confused about the last chapter so I'm going to explain: the italic was Mitchie remembering earlier when Shane asked her that question. The regular font was what was happening presently. **_

_**If there is any more questions don't be afraid to ask in a review of PM!**_

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

_**Nomoremeangirls: I liked your review and I was already going to use something similar to what you wanted.**_

_**Guest: Thank you for your review and I know, every time I watch the movie Selena I cry at the ending.**_

_**Anabelgem14: I like your idea so I'm going to use it. **_

_**Fang's1Fan: I can see the irony in that. I just got through watching Camp Rock 2 and it got me in the mood to write this chapter out of the blue.**_

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

When I woke up Sunday morning I was still lying in Shane's arm, but on my side with my head on his shoulder and my arm wrapped his stomach. Shane was lying on his back, eyes closed, with one arm behind his head and the other around my shoulder and using his fingers to comb through my hair.

I moved over from leaning on the side of him to lying on top of him with both of my hands placed on his chest and laid my head down on them so I could look up at his face. Within a minute a small smile graced his lips.

"Good Morning Shane." I whispered.

"Morning Mitch." He moved his arm that was on the side of him back to my hair. "What time is it?"

I glance over to his alarm clock next to the bed. "Almost noon. How long have you been woke?"

"About an hour give or take."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

He finally opened his eyes and looked at me. "I like you lying in my arms."

"For your own guilty pleasure, I see." I smiled.

"You like waking up in my arms too Mitch. So it's as much your guilty pleasure as it is mine." He smiled back at me.

"You have no proof of that Gray."

"No," He said with amusement running though his eyes. "But Caitlyn does."

"What are you talking about?" I asked his confused.

"I woke up because Caitlyn came in here and took a picture of you sleeping in my arms. She didn't turn off the sound or the flash."

"You're joking." My eyes got big as I looked up at him in disbelief.

"Nope, I even told her to send it to me latter." I slowly sat up. Not realizing that since I was lying on top of him that I was straddling his lap.

"What did she say?"

His eyes darkened and he licked his lips; and my eyes followed that slight motion. "Nothing," His voice deepened, which caused my stomach to tingle. "She just laughed, took the picture, and left closing the door behind her." He raked his eyes slowly over me and I shivered from the intensity of it. He closed his eyes and I barely heard him grunt out a "Fuck, Mitchie."

My eyes widened as I realized I was sitting on top of him, but I couldn't move. I was frozen in place. When he opened his eyes they were not the milky brown as they usually were, but midnight black.

He gently placed both on his hands on my hips and pressed me harder against him, while my hands fell to his bare stomach. I closed my eyes as a gasped escaped my mouth before I bit my lip. When I slowly opened my eyes I looked on his hazy ones.

My body was running on autopilot. Pleasure was coursing through me and increasing every second. When I grinded my body against his we both let out a loud moan, our eyes contact never breaking.

I leaned down pecked his lips softly and pulled away before he could deepen it. "Kiss me." He whispered to me. I gave a small smile and leaned back down to give him another peck on the lips. "Mitchie _please_." It sounded like a mixture of both a whine and begging, I couldn't really tell. Either way I giggled in his dispense.

"I like when you beg Gray." I whispered against his lips before sliding my tongue over his bottom lip and nibbling on it.

Unexpectedly he flipped us over covering me with his body and locking my hands over my head with his, taking me by surprise. "I don't like begging Torres." He said before gliding his lips over mine.

When he tongue parted my lips I let him in without resistance, loving the taste of him. He let my hands go and they found their place buried in his hair. He kissed down my neck and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I could _feel_ his excitement again my center and I couldn't help myself as I moved my center against his.

"Mitchie." He moaned in my ear and grinded back against me.

I felt weak. My limbs felt flimsy, but I was in ecstasy at the same time. No one else ever made me feel this way.

"Shane." I whimpered. Every passing second pleasure was building. I wanted to explode. His hand palmed my breast over my shirt and I shivered under him and I moaned even louder. _"Shane."_ I tightened my hold on him continuing grinding against him.

"SHANE!" Caitlyn yelled banging on the door.

"GO AWAY!" Shane yelled at her and I made a sound between a barely audible giggle and moan.

"I'M COMING IN!"

The look of panic crossed both of our faces. I dropped both my arms and legs from around him and he instantly lay down on my stomach trying to hide his _excitement_ as the door burst open reviling a smug Caitlyn.

"Having fun?" She asked sweetly.

"We were." I mumbled just loud enough for Shane to hear. "How was your morning Caitlyn?" I asked her hopping to avoid having her talk about Shane and I.

"My morning was good, but I see you afternoon was _way_ better." I blushed and looked elsewhere as she leaned against the wall with her arms folded against her chest. "I approve." She said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her confused. My mind was still numb, working its way out of autopilot.

"GC #10." She said and smiled at us.

After a second to think it over it clicked. "Really? You approve?" I smiled brightly at her.

"Yes, I do. But don't get all sappy on me. Word of advice," She looked between us amused. "Lock the door and try to be quieter next time." With that she walked out.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

_**8:00 PM**_

_**(Karaoke Joint)**_

We all walked into the karaoke bar and found a table in the back corner. My head was still spinning from all of the events that happened today.

1. Caitlyn walked in on me and Shane.

2. Shane walked in Miley's room and caught me in a towel. Then proceeded to kiss me speechless, with me still _in_ said towel.

3. Caitlyn walked in on us _again_.

4. Caitlyn made secret jokes about Shane and I. No one knew what she was talking about but us, but it still made me blush.

5. I told Shane I couldn't be in a relationship with him.

6. Shane smirked and kissed me in the middle of the hallway, leaving me dazed.

7. I talked to Miley.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"_You know, you and Shane make a cute couple." I started choking on my water I was drinking and doubled over. "Mitchie are you ok?"_

"_What are you talking about?" I asked her looking down at my feet. I could feel my heart was pounding in my chest._

"_Come on Mitchie," Miley rolled her eyes with her hand on her hip. "I was born at night, but not last night. A blind person could see the attraction between you two."_

"_I'm sorry Miley. I already told him I couldn't be with him." I told her looking straight into her eyes. _

"_Why the hell would you tell him that?" She yelled throwing her hands in the air._

"_I don't want you to think that I'm just your friend to get to your brother."_

_She shook her head ran her hand through her hair. "Mitchie I'm not stupid. You knew me before you even knew Connect 3 was going to your school. You couldn't stand him because how he presented himself in the media. You treated him like a normal guy, not caring that he was famous. Do you like him?"_

"_Yeah, a lot." I nodded my head._

"_How does he make you feel?"_

"_When I'm with him," I took a deep breath to calm myself. "My heart beats so much faster. My insides tingle and I can't help but smiling." I laughed. "He drives me crazy and I love it. We just talk, talk, and talk. My God, when he kisses me my mind goes numb." I closed my eyes thinking about it and a smile appeared on my lips. "When he wraps his arms around me, I feel so safe. Like nothing can ever go wrong. He _listens_ to me and gives his honest opinion. My body over heats and I can't get enough of him. I notice little things about him and those little things make him who he is. He opens up to me and tells me things he never told anyone. Hell he even cried to me. I never felt these things with anyone, but _him_."_

"_Sweetie, Shane has liked you since he ran into you in the hall and you didn't scream his name at the top of your lungs." She came over and hugged me. "My parents know about you because _he _talked about you from the first day. I never seen a girl he has liked more than you."_

_Tears started falling out of my eyes as I hugged her back. "What if he gets tired of me and leaves? I'm not famous and there is nothing special about me. I'm plain and nothing like the girls he use to date."_

"_That's why he likes you Mitchie. You're not like anyone else he has ever met. You're you and only you. And that's how he likes you."_

"_I'm scared." I whispered into her hair hugging her tighter. "I never liked anyone like I like him and this quickly."_

"_It's ok to be scared sweetie, but don't let fear rule who your life. You've got to give a little to get."_

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

I haven't talked to Shane after I talked to Miley, but I had a lot to think to think over. Truthfully, we were so different and I was terrified to be in a relationship with him. There were so many complications into being together with him, but I was sure there would be so many wonderful things to even everything out.

"I need to talk to you." I whispered into his ear and pulled on his sleeve.

"So you're not mad at me anymore?" Shane asked holding my hand.

"I was never mad at you Shane." I interlaced our fingers and he smiled.

"You weren't talking to me." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"I was thinking about us."

"Is there an _us_ Mitchie? Because the last time we talked you said there were no _us_."

"I did say that, but you also kissed me senseless right after I said it."

He leaned against the wall and pulled me into his arms with him. "I want there to be Mitchie_ and_ Shane. Together. When people think of you I want Shane to be the next word they say. I understand you're skeptical, but you have to trust me when I say I want to be with you and _only _you."

I looked into his eyes and smiled up at him. "I believe you Shane and I want to be with you too. That's why I brought you out here to tell you Gray."

He closed his eyes and chuckled shaking his head. "You, Torres, are going to be the death of me one day." He bent his head down and kissed my lips, never deepening it. But just the feel of his lips on mine sent my stomach on over load. When he pulled away he had a bright smile on his face. "Would you, Mitchie Torres, be my girlfriend?"

I nodded my head smiling. "Of course I will." I kissed his lips and we saw a flash to the right of us. For a second I thought the paparazzi found Shane, but when we looked over it was just Caitlyn with her phone out along with Miley, Nate, and Jason. They started cheering and clapping their hands and I buried my head in Shane's chest out of embarrassment.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

_**I know, I know. There was fluffy part in this story, I couldn't help myself . . again. I will warn you the next time in the beginning of the chapter. I don't think I was too graphic, but if you think I was let me know and I will cool it down or up the ratting to M.**_

_**I want to give a pet name to Shane, should it be: baby, sweetie, honey, babe, or something else? If something else tell me in a comment or PM.**_

_**The sing part of the karaoke will be next chapter. Are there any songs you want them to sing? I need the name of the song, which character you want to sing the song and the singer if you feel like putting it down.**_

_**Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas let me hear them in a comment of PM.**_

_**REVIEW . . . REVIEW . . . REVIEW . . . REVIEW . . . REVIEW . . . REVIEW . . . REVIEW .**_

…_**:::Cassandra1994:::…**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**I do not own Camp Rock**_

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

_**Song by Demi Lovato . . . Aftershock**_

_**Song by Joe Jonas . . . Make You Mine**_

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

_**A little disappointed that I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter.**_

_**Guest: since you were the only person that gave me a song choice, I will be using them in this chapter. Love Aftershock and Make You Mine, very good song choices.**_

_**NeverSayNever: You Rock! LOL. The first one to review to the last chapter.**_

_**SaraLouise122: Thank you, I'm happy this is one of your favorite stories you have read. **_

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

When we walked back inside the karaoke bar to our table there was a glasses of soda set out for us. We sat around the table talking, laughing, and listening to the singers on stage. I haven't let Shane hand leave mine since we walked back in.

"Are you going to have an open relationship?" Jason asked both Shane and I.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Like are you guys going to open and let everyone know? If you do the paparazzi are going to go crazy and never leave it alone." I never thought about it like that. I'm sure most girls would love for the world to know that they were dating Shane Gray, but I wanted to have him only to myself. At least for now.

"So," I looked over at Shane. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't want you be sprung into the paparazzi like that Mitchie." He squeezed my hand. "They will dig deeper into your past, look for anything scandalous about you and your family, and post it for the world to see. I don't want you to go through that. If the paparazzi does find out about you and Caitlyn we could just say you are friends, which isn't a lie, we'll just leave a piece of information out."

"Good," I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and pulled away. "I want to keep you to myself for a while. I don't want to share you just yet."

"Mitchie Torres," A man's voice echoed around the building. "You're up in five minutes."

I narrowed my eyes and looked around the table and stopped on Caitlyn who was looking down at the table and playing with her hands. When she did look up at me a smile grew on her face, and the smile soon turned to laughter.

"What? Why do you have to look at me?" She threw her hands up in defense. "What did I do?"

"You signed me up to sign!" I yelled.

"How do you know it was me? It could have been Miley, Jason, or Nate." I continued to glare at her. "Fine! I signed you up, happy. What are you going to do kill me with your glare?" She rolled her eyes and continued to talk. "If it makes you feel better Shane's on right after you."

"Can we go before I have to sing, please?" I stood up.

Shane pulled me back do and sat me on his lap and whispered in my ear. "Nope, you are going to march your cute little ass right up on that stage and sing me a song."

"I'm not singing Shane." I folded my hands over my chest refusing to give in.

He moved my hair to the side and kissed my neck and I shivered in his arms. "Please sing babe?" I shake my head no. He moved his hand from my hip to my stomach and started gently rubbing a circle around my belly bottom causing me to laugh. "Are you going to sing?"

"I'm still not singing." I said slapping his hand away from my stomach.

He kissed his way up my neck and stopped at my ear. "Please." Before I could reply he kissed right behind my ear; the spot that always took my breath away. He then started nibbling and licking my ear lobe. I couldn't help the low moan that escaped my mouth. I could feel the smile on his face against my skin. When he pulled away he kissed behind my ear again. "Sing for me babe?"

I leaned my head back against his shoulder and nodded my head. "I'll sing, but you mister, are going to be front and center." I pull him by his shirt to the front of the stage. "Don't move." I whispered in his ear before quickly kissing his cheek.

When the DJ announced me I walked out on the stage. I hated being nervous and singing on stage made me nervous.

"This is my first time singing in a public place, so I'm a little nervous. This song is Aftershock." I spoke into the microphone.

When the beat started I smiled at Shane gripped the microphone getting ready to sing.

_Beats so heavy make my head get hazy__  
>Big boots make the ground shake crazy<em>

_**I ran my fingers through my hair letting my nerves out and feeling up with confidence.**_

_Body so hot, feel like they taze me__  
>Kill the lights, watch the crowd gets shady<em>

_Girls getting tricky, move round like elastic__  
>Boys turned on, you can see all the static<em>_  
>Charge it up, make it automatic<em>_  
>Stop the press, hear the kick go manic<em>

_**I pulled the microphone from the stand, walked over to the edge and pulled a random boy on stage with me while looking Shane in the eyes.**_

_I feel you move closer to me_

_**I motion with my finger for him to move closer and thankfully he followed.**_

_All the signals peaking__  
>Crank up my electricity<em>

_**I take his hand, placed it on my hip, and danced against him.**_

_Till I overload_

_Lovestruck__  
>My heart is overheating and it won't stop<em>

_**I pat my hand over my heart.**_

_I try to slow the beating, but you're so hot__  
>The tremors keep repeating and I tell myself keep breathing<em>_  
>But I'm caught in your aftershock<em>

_**When I said "aftershock" I pushed him gently off the stage and the people road around me started screaming.**_

_Hit me like an earthquake_

_**I placed the microphone back in the stand and ran my hands slowly over my body.**_

_Feel my heaven and earth shake__  
>Lovestruck<em>_  
>The tremors keep repeating and I tell myself keep breathing<em>_  
>But I'm caught in your aftershock<em>

_**I removed the microphone again and walked around stage enjoying myself.**_

_Bass so thick you can see the sound wave__  
>Bubbly spilling like it's your birthday<em>_  
>And comes blasting, now make the ground sway<em>

_**I pointed at Shane and he jumped up on stage.**_

_Put your hands up shout on the replay_

_**I pulled him closer to me by his shirt, while I look straight into his eyes.**_

_I feel you move closer to me_

_**I ran my hands down and back up his shirt, making sure I gripped his abs.**_

_All the signals peaking__  
>Crank up my electricity<em>

_**He pulled me closer and lowered his head. When his face was an inch away from mine I threw my head back and bent by back singing the next part.**_

_Till I overload__!_

_**I slowly pulled out of his arms making more room between us. **_

_Lovestruck__  
>My heart is overheating and it won't stop<em>

_**I walk back in front of him and fan my face.**_

_I try to slow the beating, but you're so hot__  
>The tremors keep repeating and I tell myself keep breathing<em>_  
>But I'm caught in your aftershock<em>

_**I slowly walk around him dragging my hand over his body as I go.**_

_Hit me like an earthquake__  
>Feel my heaven and earth shake<em>_  
>Lovestruck<em>_  
>The tremors keep repeating and I tell myself keep breathing<em>_  
>But I'm caught in your aftershock<em>

_**When I reached the front of him again I turn around and grind hard against him. He pulls me by my waist closer. I smirked when I heard him groan behind me.**_

_In the aftershock (in the aftershock)__  
>In the aftershock (in the aftershock)<em>_  
>In the aftershock (in the aftershock)<em>

_**I **__**turned back around swiftly in his arms making my hair fan out and hit his face.**_

_Your lips conduct electric flow_

_**I traced his lips with my finger and he kissed it.**_

_Your kiss vibrates me head to toe_

_**I ran my hand softly from his lips and dropped to the floor. When I brought myself back up I let my hand graze over the front of his jeans. He let out another groan and gripped my hips.**_

_Your touch is glowing in the dark__  
>Those neon eyes send me a blaze<em>

_**I could see his eyes darkening from brown to black.**_

_Lovestruck_

_**I pushed him gently off the stage like I did the first boy and kept singing.**_

_My heart is overheating and it won't stop__  
>I try to slow the beating, but you're so hot<em>_  
>The tremors keep repeating and I tell myself keep breathing<em>_  
>But I'm caught in your aftershock<em>_  
>Hit me like an earthquake<em>_  
>Feel my heaven and earth shake<em>_  
>Lovestruck<em>_  
>The tremors keep repeating and I tell myself keep breathing<em>_  
>But I'm caught in your aftershock<em>

_In the aftershock (in the aftershock)__  
>In the aftershock (in the aftershock)<em>_  
>In the aftershock (in the aftershock)<em>

When I finished I was breathing hard, but I had fun. The crowd was whistling, clapping, and screaming. I walked back over to the microphone stand one last time and placed the microphone in it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Mitchie Torres!" The DJ said over the microphone and the crowd got louder.

I blushed from all the attention I was getting and walked fast off the stage. When I reached the steps Shane was waiting for me and pulled me behind the DJ equipment so no one could see us. He pinned me against the wall which was quickly followed by his lips. When he pulled away I could feel my blush intending.

"Babe," He kissed down my neck. "You were a sexy ass vixen on stage and now you're blushing?" He chuckled into my neck.

I rolled my eyes at him and made a dramatic sigh. "Seriously?" I asked him. "One, you just so killed the mood. Two, do you _want_ to be abused by your girlfriend?"

He pulled away from me and looked me in the eye with a big smile plastered on his face. "Say that again."

"Say what?"

"Say what you just said again?"

"You killed the mood?"

"No, the other thing."

"Seriously?"

"No, the last thing you said."

I stopped to think about what I just said and smiled back up at him. "Girlfriend." I whispered to him and he nodded his head like a little kid and his smile grow on his face.

"You never said it before."

I rolled my eyes playfully at him then leaned up and kissed his lips. "Well considering we have only been secretly dating for all of two hours that is very reasonable."

"Say it again."

"Girlfriend, girlfriend, girlfriend, girlfriend." Every time I said girlfriend his lips got a little closer until they were right on top of mine. "You, Shane Gray, have a _girlfriend_ and her name is Mitchie Torres. And you are my _boyfriend_." I put my hands around his neck and kissed him.

"You are so damn sexy Mitch." He said once he pulled away. "But we have to stop. I'm about to go up any minute.

"So you don't want to kiss me?" I whispered into his ear. I dropped my hands from behind his neck and slid them down his chest to his back and down to his butt where I playfully squeezed them and laughed when he jumped.

He slapped my hands away and brought his hands around me and slapped my butt. "My ass is off limits Torres. It's the no touchy zone." He said like he was scolding a little girl.

I raised my eye brows at his. "If your ass is off limits then so is mine Gray. You touch my ass I touch yours." He gripped my butt in his hands and I slapped his hands away. "_It's the no touchy zone._" I said mocking him. Before he could say anything the DJ's voice came over the speakers.

"Next up we have a very special treat for you ladies. Please welcome Shane Gray!" There were female screams everywhere.

"Front and center babe." He gave me a quick kiss on the lips before walking towards the stage, but before he went into everyone's view he turned around. "You can touch my ass all you want Mitch. It's yours." _**(AN: I was going to have him say "My ass is all yours", but I thought that sounded like something a girl would say.)**_

After Shane walked out I wait a few seconds to follow and stand in front with all of the other girls.

"How yall doing tonight!" He yelled into the microphone and the crowd went crazy. Girls jumping up and down screaming, crying, and shouting "I love you". "I love you all too" He said looked around the room. "I'm going to be singing Make You Mine, so I'll need a lucky lady up here on stage with me." They all started screaming louder, jumping higher and raising their hands. I girl jumped on stage and jumped on him. "I'm sorry sweet cheeks, but I already have someone in mind."

If I wasn't so damn shocked at the girls going crazy around me then I would have laughed. I never seen girls like this before, yea you see them on TV and hear about people stalking celebrities, but I never saw it in person. I was really overwhelming.

He walked the girl over to the stairs and helped her down before coming back on stage. "If you think you are that lucky lady raise your hand!" Every girl who was stand (which was everyone besides Caitlyn and Miley) raised their hand. There was even a couple a moms going crazy. He jumped off stage and walk towards me. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. He was so cheesy. When he reached me he grabbed my hand and led me back on stage. "Let the music play." He told the DJ.

When the beat started I looked over at him and smiled. When he opened his mouth to sing I started walked across the stage in front of me and his eyes followed me the whole way.

_Talk bad, walk bad, tear the place up__  
><em>_Work bad, my damn eyes are on ya_

_**He took the microphone from the stand and started trailing behind me.**_

_You got something all the girls want_

_**He pulled my arm, turning me around to face him.**_

_And I just want to get to know ya_

_**I turned around and dropped low in front of him and when I came back up I grind against him.**_

_Don't quit, keep this going on all night__  
><em>_Shake that, hey that body's so right, oh__  
><em>_You got something all the guys like__  
><em>_And I just want to get to know ya_

_**He dropped down to his knees in front of me and leaned his head against my stomach.**_

_Tell me what you want and I'll give it_

_**He pulled his head back and looked at my face.**_

_Just as long as you know where we're headed_

_**He slowly got back up to his feet with a smirk on his face and pulled by my hand across the stage like we were leaving.**_

_Back to my place when it's all over, oh, oh,__  
><em>_That's when I'm sober baby_

_**I rolled my eyes and he ran and slid to the middle of the stage.**_

_Ohh, gonna make you mine tonight_

_**I slowly walk to him looking him in the eyes. He looked so damn sexy singing on stage. His eye darkened as he looked into mine. When I reached him he spun me around in a circle and dipped me back.**_

_I wanna rock with you 'til sunrise__  
><em>_Can I, let me do all the little things you like_

_**When he lifted me back up my hands went around his neck and his around my waist pulling me closer and I rolled my hips against his.**_

_Oh-wee tell me what is your name__  
><em>_All I know is I'm loving that frame, ohh,__  
><em>_Everything about you drives me insane__  
><em>_And I just want to get to know ya_

_**He moved his hand from my waist and gripped my butt in front of everyone. The guys who were watching whistled and cheered.**_

_Cause all that I see when I'm looking at you__  
><em>_Is all the crazy things I want to do__  
><em>_Let me get close to you and I'll show all you need and more__  
><em>_Ohhh,_

_**I pulled away from him as a pair of panties came flying across my face when I turned my head. Shane walked over to them and kicks them off stage.**_

_So gonna make you mine tonight, night,__  
><em>_I wanna rock with you 'til sunrise__  
><em>_Can I, let me do all the little things you like_

_**He came back over to me and ran his hand through my hair.**_

_Ohh, so will you let me blow your mind, mind__  
><em>_Want you to have the time of your life__  
><em>_Can I, let me do all the little things you like__  
><em>_I'm gonna make you mine tonight__  
><em>_I wanna rock with you 'til sunrise__  
><em>_Can I, let me do all the little things you like_

_**He cupped my face with his hand and sung softly.**_

_Game zone, let me know__  
><em>_Baby we can take it slow,__  
><em>_if you wanna let me know we'll go, ohh_

_**He leaned down like he was going to talk in my ear but continued to sing in the microphone.**_

_Now I don't know who you are__  
><em>_But you shine like a star__  
><em>_If you let me, I can take you so far__  
><em>_And baby now,_

_**He pulled away stepped behind me. When he reached his spot he grinded into me with his hand around my stomach. **_

_Ohh, I'm gonna make you mine tonight__  
><em>_I wanna rock with you 'til sunrise__  
><em>_Can I, let me do all the little things you like_

_**I leaned my head against his chest, lacing my hands through his, and closed my eyes rocking my body with his.**_

_Ohh, so will you let me blow your mind__  
><em>_Want you to have the time of your life__  
><em>_Can I, let me do all the little things you like, baby, all the little things you like baby,_

_**He walked back in front of me and spoke/sung to me sounding a little like Michel Jackson. **_

_Whatever you want to do, baby it's up to you,__  
><em>_Tell me what's on your mind,__  
><em>_I want to do all the things you like_

His eyes were pitch black and his breath was labored and I was seriously turned on.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

_**How do you guys like it? Should I start next chapter where this ended or Monday at school and have Mitchie day dream about what happened. **_

_**Review please. Like I said before they give me inspiration and a reason to start the next chapter.**_

_**If you haven't heard these two songs you NEED to listen because they are AMAZING!**_

_**Have you heard that the Jonas Brother are going to make another album? Well they are and I'm super excited. **_

_**REVIEW!**_

…_**:::Cassandra1994:::…**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**I do not own Camp Rock**_

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

_**A lot of people wanted me to slow down on the physical side of Smitchie relationship and truthfully I do too, but sometimes I can't help myself. But you should be happy to know that there will be a lot more attraction on the emotional side of their relationship. . . . Next Chapter.**_

_**I'm loving your reviews for last chapter!**_

_**I will be starting this chapter from the last chapter. 7 people said start from last chapter, 3 said daydream, and 8 didn't say. **_

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

_His eyes were pitch black and his breath was labored and I was seriously turned on._

I brought my hands up to his chest and he laid his hand that wasn't holding the microphone to my hip and pulled my body to his.

We broke our eye contact when some fan jumped on stage and slowly stalked towards us. One by one more girls jumped on stage and followed her lead. When they were half way across the stage Shane let go of my hip and gripped my hand.

"Babe," He whispered into my ear. "When I say run, _run_."

I nodded my head slowly, not wanting to make any sudden movements. Everything was quiet. The fan girls were still slowly making their way to us, the men were watching with confusion written all over their faces, I couldn't find our friends, and the DJ was recording the whole thing.

Out of nowhere squeals erupted.

"Run!" He shouted.

We turned around and ran off the back set of stairs quickly retreating from the stage. We ran around tables, men, and chairs trying to make our way to the front door. When we reached it there was two girls posted at the door. They stuck a board of wood between the handle of both doors so we couldn't get out.

I squeezed his hand with mine and quickly looked around. Our backs were pressed together and there was screaming girls coming in from all around. I looked over at the far wall and seen an emergency door exit. The only problem was the sea of girls we had to pass to get to it.

I tugged at his hand to get his attention. When he looked over I nodded my head over to the exit and he nodded his. I let his hand go and jumped on top of the table. I looked back and saw Shane standing on the chair waiting for me to go. I jumped from one table to the next avoiding girl after girl.

Half way to the door I looked back again to check on Shane and saw that they were catching up to him.

"Shane!" I yelled back, but my voice got lost in the screams.

I pointed behind him motioning to him to look back. He quickly took off his shirt and tossed it as far back as he could. That only made the screaming louder, but half the girls went running after it.

I turned back around and quickly started hoping from table to table again. Two tables away from the door I saw a girl standing on the last one waiting.

"Move!" I yelled at her.

"You can leave." She said with attitude. "_He_ can't."

"Like _hell_ he can't!" She was starting to piss me off. The only thing I wanted to do was get out of here with my boyfriend unharmed.

I jumped to the last table where she was standing and before I could say anything she slapped me in the face. I hand automatically went to touch my cheek. I faintly hear Shane call to me, but I didn't have time to look back. She lifted up her hand again to slap me, but I backed handed her across the face and pushed her off the table to the ground.

"_Bitch!"_ I yelled at her as I jumped down off the table. I was pissed. This was the second time someone hit me over Shane. First Danyella and now this crazy obsessed fan.

I turned around again to find Shane and saw him jump off the last table and run to me with girls right on his tail. He ran over and took my hand pulling me to the door. When he opened it I felt a stinging pain coming from my head. I fell back screaming trying to pull my hair from her grip.

"Go!" I yelled at him when I hit the floor. I quickly got up and ducked when her hand came flying towards my face. When I stood back up I punched the girl in the stomach and she doubled over. I turned away from her and ran out the door behind Shane.

Seconds later we heard the door slam open and feet pounding against the ground. _"Oh God."_ We ran out of the alley and into the street without looking back.

Headlights beams came from behind and a black car came screeching to a halt a few feet in front of us.

"Get in!" Miley yelled out of the passenger side window.

We ran to the car and jumped in. Caitlyn speeded off. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the window trying to cool down and catch my breath.

"Where are Jason and Nate?" I asked after a while.

"They took the other car home."

That was the last thing anyone said.

_**(AN: Picture of black car on profile and I fixed my links on my page)**_

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

As soon as Caitlyn parked the car in the garage I got out and made my way in the house. When I reached the living room Jason ran over to me, gave me a hug, and started spinning me around.

"I was so worried! I thought they killed you!" I patted him on the shoulder and he put me down. By now everyone was in the living room with us. No one said anything.

I quietly walked into the kitchen, grabbed two bottles of water, walked back to the living room, and handed one to Shane. I was trying to calm down. I _needed_ to calm down before I started yelling. I opened my bottle without talking and started drinking.

When I finished I fastened the top back on and sat it on the coaster. I took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"So," Nate was the first to speak. "What happened?"

Shane flopped down on the couch, closed his eyes, and rubbed both of his temples. Since escaping the karaoke joint I finally took the time to look at his appearance. His t-shirt was gone, his pants were ripped, and his hair was everywhere. He had lip stick on his chest, arms, and neck. Not to mention one of his shoes were missing.

I looked down at myself and my shirt was torn and dirty from when I fell; same as my jeans. My scalp was burning and my cheek was throbbing.

I looked up at Nate with a blank face. "_What happened?_" I repeated him getting mad all over again but trying not to let it show. "While you all were God knows where, _we_" I pointed between myself and Shane. "Where trying to _escape_ that hell hole." I didn't raise my voice as I spoke. "They chased us around for God knows how long and _barricaded_ the front door so we couldn't get out. We had to jump from table to _fucking_ table to even get _remotely_ close to the emergency exit. My _boyfriend_ was attacked by crazy ass fan girls and had to take off his shirt to distract some of the girls so he didn't get _raped_." I saw Caitlyn flinch when I started cursing. I only did when I'm going over load with emotions. "I was fucking _attacked_ by a crazy _bitch_ that slapped me and then tried to pull all of my _fucking_ _hair_ from my head. We had to _run_ down a dark ass alley, while _still_ being chased. Oh and my _boyfriend_ looks like he was fucking _molested_ my girls wearing trashy lips stick, that's _not_ mine, and he's _missing_ a shoe."

I looked around the room at everyone and took in another beep breath. "Now, I am going to take some medicine, take a shower, and go to sleep. Goodnight."

I walked the kitchen to get some Advil before walking passed everyone to go up the stairs and into Miley's room to get my sleeping clothes.

When I got out of the shower I left Miley's room and walked into Shane's. His bed side lamp was on and the water was running in the bathroom. I crawled into his bed, cut the light off and rolled on my side of the bed. I stared at the ceiling for a while before I turned on my side and placed the covers over my head. I heard the water turn off and the bathroom door open soon after.

I heard him walk over to the bed in the dark and get in bed. He lay down beside me and pulled the cover over his head too. He brought his hand around my waist and entwined our finders together before squeezing them.

"Babe?" He whispers to me under the cover and I squeeze his hand in return. "Talk to me." I turn over in his arms, lay my head on his chest, and squeeze my eyes shut. He wrapped his arms around me again and leans down and kisses the top of my head. "Don't shut me out Mitch," He whispered to in my ear. "I can't read your mind so I _need_ you to talk to me baby."

Silence.

"Is it always like that?" I whispered to him after a while. "I mean, if it is, I guess I'll have to get used to it, because I'm _not_ letting you go." I wrapped my arms under him and snuggled deeper into his chest.

"It's not always that _intense_, but every once in a while it is. Usually it's just screaming and sometimes chasing. That's only the third time something like that happened."

"_Only the third time?_" I was astonished something like that even happened _once_, let alone three times. "I don't see how people could be that crazy over someone they don't even know and never met before."

"Tell me what you are thinking."

"Nothing," I said. "My mind is still numb." We lay in silence and he didn't say anything. "I don't know how to explain it Shane. I was _scared_. Nothing like that ever happened to me before." A few tears fell down my face and landed on his bare chest. "I didn't even know what was happening; my body was running on autopilot. It was like I was there, but _not_ there."

He started gently stroking up and down my back. "I'm so sorry you had to experience something like that Mitchie. I never wanted you to go through _anything_ like that ever again. If I knew that was going to happen I would have never stepped foot on that stage baby."

I nod my head against his chest and a couple more tears feel. "I was so scared. I didn't know what was going to happen to you if we didn't get out of there."

"It's alright Mitch. I'm not going anywhere, I'll never leave you unless you want me to baby. I'll always be here with you." He whispers to me slowing my tears. "I'm so sorry Mitchie…"

Slowly I close my eyes falling asleep to the sound of his voice.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

_**So I know you guys wanted some fluffy but they were on stage in front of crazy fans. Of course something had to go wrong!**_

_**I somewhat have a picture of next chapter, but as always I want to wait to see if there is anything you guys wanted to see so I can put it in there.**_

_**I'm 10 reviews from 100! And that makes me super excited. I never thought I would get remotely close to 100 reviews. I happy you guys like this story and I will continue to update for you.**_

_**I posted a new story Somebody To Love Me (Camp Rock) and will have the second chapter up in like two days or sooner. Check it out peoples!**_

_**Thank you for reading and to those who review I love you and your reviews.**_

…_**:::Cassandra1994:::…**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**I do not own Camp Rock**_

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

_**ToddneyPop: I want peanut butter cookies! Fresh and still hot when you deliver them to me. I think I can give Miley a boyfriend later in the story.**_

_**CaitlynGeller4ever: As I told you in a PM you are going to see Caitlyn's home life very soon.**_

_**If it took me a while to update then it's because I was waiting until I hit the 100 review mark. **_

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

_**Monday Morning**_

I woke up in a similar position as the one we went to sleep in. Instead of my head on his chest, it was buried in the side of his neck. One of his arms was behind me, the other was thrown out on the side of him, and the cover was down to my waits.

I smiled at him and tangled my hand threw him hair. I leaned over him and kissed his lips. "Shane." I whispered to him. I kissed him lips, his cheeks, and then moved down to his neck. I heard a soft moan leave out of his mouth when I took his earlobe into my mouth.

His arms circled around me and he moaned again. "Babe, what are you doing?"

I breathed softly into his ear before answering. "Waking you up."

"I like your way of waking be up Mitch."

I reached down and pulled the covers over our heads like I did last night. "Hold me?"

"Always." He kissed the top of my head and laid my back down against his chest. "Anything you want me to do I'll do it Mitch." He whispered into my hair.

30 minutes passed before his alarm went off.

I moved to get out of bed, but he pulled me back down to him. "Shane it's time to get up."

He tightened his arms around me and shook his head. "Don't want to get up." He turned us over so that I was under him and he was on top.

"Shane," I spoke slowly like I was about to scold a little kid. "Get off of me. He shook his head and laid it on my stomach. "If you don't move I will not kiss you for the rest of the day." I was totally lying my ass off right now, but that didn't matter.

He lifted his head and looked at me like I was crazy. "Seriously?"

I nodded my head. "Seriously." I tried to push him off but I couldn't.

"Take it back." He straddled my waist, but make sure most of his weight wasn't on me.

I folded my arms across my chest and looked him in the eyes. "Nope."

He leaned down trying to kiss my lips and I turned my head away so his lips landed on my cheek. "Mitchie." He said as a warning and I shook my head at him. He pulled my arms from across my chest and held them over my head with one of his.

I started fighting against him, but he wouldn't budge. Before I could say anything his other hand went down and poked my side and I stopped moving. "No."

"Oh yes." That was the last thing he said before he started tickling me.

"Shane stop!" I screamed at him trying not to laugh. I moved from side to side attempting to throw him off of me. I couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing. Tears were streaming down my face as I tried to catch my breath. "Can't breathe." I gasped out between laughing and crying.

His room door burst open and Caitlyn and Miley came running in and jumped on top of him. When I my breathing slowed and I whipped my tears off my face I looked over and saw Caitlyn holding him down and Miley beating him with a pillow. I couldn't help but join in.

I took the pillow that was behind me and slammed it down on his chest. "Not so tuffs now, are you Gray?" I yelled out as we continued our assault.

"Shane we're coming to help!" I Jason yelled from down the hall. I ran to stand on the side of the door with my weapon in hand (i.e.- pillow). When Jason came flying in I swung it at his face catching him off guard, causing him to fall against Nate. I stood over both of them and took turns hitting them, until Jason jumped up and threw me over his shoulder and ran out of the room. "I got one!" I couldn't help myself as laughter escaped me.

I pounded at his back while laughing. "Put me down Jason! This is kidnapping! You're cheating!" I looked up and see both Nate and Shane carrying Caitlyn and Miley over their shoulders with their legs kicking out like mine trying to get down.

They took us outside and stopped by the pool and I stopped laughing. "Jason if you throw me in that pool I will kill you." I told him pounding at his back some more.

"Okay." He walked over to the deep in with Shane and Nate in tow. "One…"

"Jason!" I yelled at him.

"Two…"

"You win! Now put me down!"

"Three!" He ran and jumped in the pool with me still on his shoulder. I screamed at him, but soon had to stop to hold my breath as my body hit the water.

When I resurfaced I turned around and hit him on his chest and he just laughed. "That was not funny Jason!" I looked around us and saw four bodies resurface after us.

"Shane!"

"Nate!"

Caitlyn and Miley and hit them in sync.

"How did this even start?" Nate asked as we got out of the pool and made our way inside.

I pointed and Shane and Shane pointed one hand at me and the other at Caitlyn and Miley. "_They_ ran in while I was trying to spend quality time with my girlfriend." Shane started.

"_They_ only ran in because you were tickling me." I said back at him and everyone stopped walking and looked at us.

"I was only tickling you because you said you weren't going to kiss me for the rest of the day." He pouted and I had to force myself not to smile at him.

"I only said that because you wouldn't get up." I walked up to him and poked him on the chest.

"So," Nate said scratching the back of his head. "Because Shane _wouldn't_ get up, you had to _threaten_ him with no kisses, which led to Shane _tickling_ you to death, causing the girls to come in and _help_ you by _abusing_ him with pillows, only to have Jason and I come to our brothers aid, which led to all of us _drenching_ in pool water?" By the end of his speech I was looking down at my hand and biting my lip.

I turned around and looked at him and giggled. I threw my hand over his mouth attempting to stop the noise from coming out of my mouth. I could help myself, the way he sounded made the whole thing seem so…_childish_. My giggles turned to a full blown out laugh, which included me doubling over and tears coming to my eyes.

After a while I stopped laughing and looked at him. "Sorry." I said sounding serious, but gave one more chuckle before I bit my lip and stood behind Shane. "I think we all need a shower." I said trying to change the subject. "Miley, I love you, but I love your shower more." With that said I ran up the stairs hearing a faint "Mitchie…" in the distance.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

When I came down the stairs fully dressed for school everyone was sitting on the couch watching Hot Tunes. I walked in and sat on Shane's lap and his arm automatically went around my waist. He moved my hair to the side and kissed the back of my neck.

I entwined our finders with his other hand and brought it to my lips to kiss before leaning against him to watch TV with them.

"…_**Connect 3 has been under the radar for about a week now, but under a stroke of good luck they went out last night to a karaoke bar and Shane Gray, the lead singer, went on stage and song to a girl. This led to an all-out war in the bar between the female audience vs. Shane Gray and the mysterious girl. We have yet to find out who the girl is or what's her relationship is to Shane Gray. But we do have footage someone posted on the internet of that night."**_

They then showed the video of Shane performing on stage and me dancing with him. Afterwards they preceded to show the after affect, which included: us being chased around that damn room, Shane taking his shirt off, him being tackled by girls (which I never seen happen), Shane escaping them, me being slapped and attached by the girl from last night, me punching her in the face and stomach, and then us running out the side door and the girls running behind us.

"_**As you can see the quality was not all that good, but you can clearly see Shane Gray on stage with his mysterious girl. We could not get a clear view on her. I don't know about you, but they seemed more than friends. Don't you think?"**_

After Nate flicked off the TV we all sat in silence for a while until my phone started vibrating in my pocket.

"Hello?"

"_Mitchie where are you?" _Tess voice came through the phone.

"I'm going to be late today. Caitlyn and I stayed the night over Miley's house and we all woke up late this morning."

"_Alright, but hurry up. The school is going crazy. Apparently Shane went out last night and someone videotaped it and posted it on the internet. It's all over the net and TV. One of the cheerleaders said she thought she seen you there last night, but she had to leave."_

"We'll be there soon. And please don't tell anyone where I am. We will handle everything when I get there."

"_Sure sure. But I want details later Mitch. I'm staying at your house tonight."_

"Ok. Bye." I hung up the phone and got up from Shane's lap. "We're late for school and Caitlyn and I need to stop by my house and pick up our bags." I leaned down and gave him one more kiss. "Miley, do you want to ride with us or the boys?"

"Let me get my bag and I'll meet you guys in the car." She told us before running up the stairs.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

_**Lunch**_

Walking into lunch I got the same reaction as I got walking into school today. People stared and whispered. It was like last week all over again. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the lunch line and got two slices of peperoni pizza and orange juice before walking over to our table.

I was agitated because I haven't seen Shane since we left his house this morning and all the stars I was getting was really pissing me off. I really don't care what people say about me, but say it to my face and not behind my back.

I slammed my tray on the table and took my seat between Miley and Tess. Thankfully there weren't a lot of people at the table only the boys, Miley, Tess, Caitlyn, and myself.

"What crawled up your ass?" Tess asked. I know she wasn't being mean; that's just the way she and Caitlyn were. That's why they got along so well.

I took a piece of peperoni off my pizza and ate it before answering her. "Besides being stared at and talked about all damn day, nothing besides this _little_ irritation I have since haven't seen a certain someone since this morning."

"If you misses me Mitch all you had to do was say so."

"Who said I was talking about you Gray?" I snapped at him trying to cover up my smile.

My phone started vibrating in my pocket. When I looked at the screen the name "Boyfriend" popped up and I chuckled wondering when he had the time to take my phone and program his number into my phone.

_**From: Boyfriend**_

_**I missed you too babe.**_

I looked up at him and saw he had a smirk on his face and I rolled my eyes playfully at him.

_To: Boyfriend_

_When did you steal my phone?_

"Who are you texting?" Tess asked me.

"Boyfriend." I smiled at her and her eyes went from me to Shane.

"No." She whispered back in disbelief. I nodded my head at her and bit my lip. She laughed and I elbowed her in her side. "So, that was _you_ on that tape last night?" I nodded my head again. "Oh, you have been a _naughty_ girl." She attempted to hit my butt and laughed.

_**From: Boyfriend**_

_**You should learn not to leave your phone out in the open. You should see my ringtone, it matches the name. **_

"Ok, I seriously need details tonight." Tess said me before talking to Jason.

_To: Boyfriend_

_Seriously? Justin Bieber? Boyfriend? _

_**From: Boyfriend**_

_**You cannot hate on Justin.**_

"Mitchie, behind you." Caitlyn said to me.

I looked back and saw Danyella and three of the other girls from her cheer squad walking to our table. I slammed my head down on the table not in the mood to deal with her right now. "Dear, God _please_ help me." I mumbled to myself. I looked back up and saw her sit down on Shane's lap and I was about to lose it.

I got up out of my seat only to be pulled back down by Tess. "She's just baiting you Mitchie." I huffed and folded my arms across my chest. My legs started bouncing up and down really fast, something that only happened when I'm anxious or nervous.

"Hey Shay." She put her arm around his shoulder and I was seriously going to blow a gasket if she didn't take her hands off of him. "I missed you. I know that you feel you _have_ to sit over here with these losers because your sister want to hangs out with them, but you don't. You can just say the word and we can leave and go back to my place for a _private_ party."

I got up knocking Tess hand off of me and stepped back from the table getting ready to _force_ her off of _my_ boyfriend.

"Mitchie." Someone called my name from behind me.

"What?" I yelled before turning around. Jesse was standing right behind me. "What the hell do you want? Is it _piss off_ Mitchie day? Because it sure as hell's working!" I yelled throwing my hands up in the air.

"I'm sorry I cheated on you." He fell to his knees and hugged my waist burying his head in my stomach. "I love you Mitchie."

"You're sorry." I said softly putting my hand under his chin so he could look up at me. "I believe you."

"Really?" He got up and smiled at me.

"No, _dumbass_!" I yelled and pushed him away from me. "Stay the hell _away_ from me." I walked up to Danyella who was still on Shane's lap, but he was trying to move her hands off of him. "You, _bitch_." I said to her face. "Get the _fuck_ off of his lap." I was beyond piss. If this was a cartoon I'm sure as hell you would be able to see stream coming from my head.

"Don't talk to me that way Bitchie Mitchie!" She got up and yelled in my face.

"I don't have _time_ for your shit today Danyella." I told her to her face. "I'm already piss and if you want to set me off got ahead. I'll even give you one free hit." She looked like she was happy about that and even smirked. "I _want_ you to raise your hand and hit me because when you do I'm going to let all of my anger out on _you_. You will be the third and _final_ person to put their hands on me because of _Shane Gray_."

I turned my head to the side waiting for her to hit me, but she never did. She only shriek and stumped off. "Scary bitch!" I yelled out after her. I really needed something to take my anger out on.

"Miley, can you tell Brown that Mitchie and I will be late to class and talk to him afterwards." Caitlyn said walking up to me and pulling me out of the cafeteria. "Tell him what happened and he will understand and know where we are."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

_**So what do you guys think. I know I told you guys that there will be more on the emotional side this chapter, but you will see more next chapter. **_

_**I just found out that the school I made up really is a school.**_

_**I was going to wait until I hit 100 which is 1 review away. It has been 1 review away for like three days, so I just figured no one else was going to review.**_

_**Please review even if you are a guest.**_

_**I did a wallpaper for this story and two other stories, I was in a rush so don't judge me lol. It's simple.**_

…_**:::Cassandra:::…**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**I do not own Camp Rock**_

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

_**Just so you all know I do like Justin Bieber. Yes I'm a 17 almost 18 year old who likes Justin Bieber. Get over it lol.**_

_**I'm sorry it took a while for me to update, but school is about to start and my schedule is going to be extra crazy. I will try to update at least once every week and a half if not more.**_

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

When Caitlyn and I walked in ten minutes before the bell ring everyone looked at us. I had calmed down after a while, but I was still agitated and it wouldn't take someone long to set me off.

I rolled my eyes at the class and moved a chair all the way to the back wall where the interments were and toned everyone out. I didn't need anyone to piss me off.

I pulled out my iPod and grabbed a guitar. I plug in my head phones and placed the guitar on my lap. I closed my eyes and started playing random cords.

The song changed and my lips curved upwards and I started strumming the guitar and mumbling the words.

_Da da da da  
>The smell of your skin lingers on me now<br>You're probably on your flight back to your home town  
>I need some shelter of my own protection baby<br>To be with myself and center, clarity  
>Peace, serenity<em>

_**I chuckled to myself finally starting to relax. I slumped some more into my seat and laid my legs out in front of me.**_

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
>That this has nothing to do with you<br>It's personal, myself and I  
>We've got some straightenin' out to do<em>

_**I guess I should tell Shane what's going on with me. Fergie's right, it's very personal and has absolutely nothing to do with him.**_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
>But I've got to get a move on with my life<br>It's time to be a big girl now  
>And big girls don't cry<br>Don't cry  
>Don't cry<br>Don't cry_

_**I hoped he doesn't blame his self. **_

_The path that I'm walking  
>I must go alone<br>I must take the baby steps until I'm full grown  
>Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they<br>And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay_

_**Caitlyn's going home tonight. I hope nothing goes wrong with her. **_

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
>That this has nothing to do with you<br>It's personal, myself and I  
>We've got some straightenin' out to do<em>

_**God I don't even want to think about the last time she went home. **_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
>But I've got to get a move on with my life<br>It's time to be a big girl now  
>And big girls don't cry<br>Don't cry  
>Don't cry<br>Don't cry_

Someone was staring at me. I stopped strumming and slapped my hands down on the body of the guitar. I pulled out my earphones and opened my eyes to see Brown had stop talking and the class attention was focused on me.

"What?" I asked irritated.

"You distracted us Puppet." Brown said.

If I was having a normal day I would have been embarrassed, but I wasn't. I lifted my eyebrows and put the ear plugs back in my ear and started strumming the guitar and started humming instead of singing.

When a hand landed on my shoulder I opened my eyes to see Brown standing in front of me and the class empty. I pulled out my ear plugs and sat the guitar on the table next to me.

"You alright puppet?" He asked once he pulled me into a hug. I nodded my head into his chest and wrapped my arms around him. "What happened?"

I shrugged my shoulders and sat back down in the chair. "I don't know. I forgot my medicine at my house Friday, so I didn't take it all weekend. Everything was fine this morning and then we came to school and it started. I wanted to hurt someone, preferably Danyella. I think I let everything take over with almost being trampled to death last night, Shane and I being on TV, getting to school and being treated like an outcast and talked about all day. Then Danyella had to top it off with sitting on his lap and telling him to go to her house so they can _fuck_." I sighed and ran my hand threw my hair. "I worried about Caitlyn. She's going home tonight and God only know what's going to happen over there."

"I thought she moved in with you. Why is she going home?" Brown sounded worried too. He was the only other person who knows about mine and Caitlyn problems.

I shook my head at him. "I don't know. I guess she still feels like she has some kind of obligation to her fucked up parents." I glanced up at the clock and the bell ring 15 minutes ago.

"Are you going to tell Shane?" He asked me.

I nodded my head then leaned my head back. "I was thinking about it, yeah." I got up and gave him a quick hug before walking to the door. "I'll call you later and let you know what's going on Brown." I said as I walked out of the door.

When I walked out of the door Shane pulled me into his arms and I clenched his shirt in my hands not wanting to let him go. I closed my eyes and laid my head down on his shoulder.

"Babe, what's going on with you today?" I leaned against the wall and tightened his hold on me.

"I have a _little_ problem." I hesitantly told him putting my thumb and pointer finger together.

"Mitchie you can tell me anything and I'll still want to be with you." He laid his hand on top of mine, entwined our fingers, and brought them to his lips and kissed my hand.

My eyes staid focused on our hands and a smile graced my lips. I looked into his eyes and he leaned down and laid a soft kiss on my forehead. "I _may_ have a little problem with being bipolar."

I closed my eyes and leaned my forehead on his chest. I didn't want to see the look on his face. I took a deep breath and pulled apart from him and started walking away. I already know he was going to leave me and I didn't blame him. Who wanted a crazy girlfriend?

I brought my hand up to my face and tried to brush the tears from my face, but more fell to replace them.

When I was about to turn the corner he pulled my arm making me turn around. Before I could say anything his lips touched mine. He brought his one of his arms around my waist and the other went to my hair.

My left hand desperately gripped his shirt while my other went to the back of his neck bring his lips closer to mine.

This kiss had to be the most passionate we have had so far. I poured all of my feelings into this kiss. When his tongue brushed my lip I shivered in his arms and opened to him.

I loosened my grip on his shirt and slid it into his hair. Another tear fell from my closed eyes and landed on our conjoined lips.

He pulled away but kissed my lips one last time. I wrapped me arms around his neck, squeezing myself against him and he held me just as tight around the waist. "Don't leave me." I whispered against his ear.

"I already told you I want to be with you no matter what." He turned his head to the side and kissed my hair. "You being bipolar is part of who you are and I want all of you, the good and the bad."

"Pick me up?" I asked him not wanting to let him go just yet.

"Anything you want Mitch." He picked me up bridal style and carried me outside to my car. Thankfully all the students were gone besides Caitlyn who was leaning against my car.

"What the hell took so long?" She asked us and I finally looked up from his shoulder.

"Nothing, we were just talking." I told her when he set of down on the ground. "I'll see you later?" I asked Shane self-consciously.

"Sooner than later. I'm taking you out tonight." He said before kissing my lips and walking away.

"What?" I asked him before he got too far away.

"Be ready at 7:00 babe. Dress comfortable." He said over his shoulder before he started jogging to his car.

"What just happened?" Caitlyn asked me.

"I don't know," I said watching him and a big smile formed on my face. "But I like it."

"You got it bad Mitchie." She laughed and bumped my shoulder with hers. "Come on, take me home."

I looked at her and frowned. "That's not home, that's your parents' house. You _home_ is with me and my parents."

"They're still my parents Mitchie." She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I don't care who they are. They treat you like crap and you don't need to be there." I told her in all seriousness.

The rest of the car ride to her parents' house was in silence. When I pulled up to the house neither of us moved.

She opened the door and I grabbed her arm pulling her back into the car. I know how her parents were and I knew how stubborn she was. "If you need anything, you don't feel safe, or you just want to leave, _please_ call me." I could feel the tears filling my eyes.

She nodded her head and we both pulled each other into a hug. "I will."

I watched her get her bag off the car floor, close the door, and make her way to the house. She used her key to open the house door and closed it behind her and I let a breath out. I sat there for about five minutes and let the tears flow.

I rapidly blinked and punched my hand against the steering wheel. I looked at the house one last time and drove off.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

When I arrived home Tess car was already in the drive way and I pulled in next to it. I slowly got out of the car and made my inside the house. I walked into the kitchen and there she was sitting at the island counter eating a sandwich.

"Where have you been?"

"How did you get in my house?" I asked her not answering her question.

She pulled out a key from her pocket and held it in the air. "Got it from under the mat. You really need a better hiding spot. Anyone could look under it, find it, and kill everyone."

She held it out to me, but I shook my head at her. "Just keep it. Caitlyn already has one; you might as well have the other." I sat down next to her and laid my head down on the cold counter.

"Your mom called and I answered the phone and she wanted me to tell you she loves and and that it's storming and their flight got canceled until further notice and she'll call you tomorrow morning. What's up with you today?"

"I didn't take my medicine all weekend so I'm angry a lot, I was depressed last night and even cried, I've cried twice today and it's getting on my nerves, and it's not helping that Shane's taking me out on a date tonight and Caitlyn wants to play family tonight and staying with her parents."

"Why the _hell_ is Caitlyn with her parents?" Tess yelled. The only people who knew about Caitlyn's home life and me being bipolar were my parents, Tess, and Brown (besides Shane who learned about me being bipolar today).

"I don't know." I lifted my head up and looked at Tess and I felt the sting of tears returning. "Why am I crying?"

She stood up and pulled me face close to hers. "Did you take your medicine today?"

"No, I forgot to take it this morning when I came home to get my bag." I started crying harder.

"Take a deep breath for me sweetie." I nodded my head and did as she said. "Now exhale." I let it out. "Inhale… Exhale." I did as she said and my crying calmed down. She helped me stand up and lead my up the stairs. "We are going to get your medicine in you right now." I nodded my head and laughed. "How long it going to take to get back into your system?"

I shrugged my shoulders not really knowing the answer to that question.

I went into my bathroom medicine cabinet and took one pill out before putting it in my mouth. I turned the sink on, cupped my hands under the water and brought it to my mouth and swallowing the pill. I walked back into my room and Tess was searching through my closet.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Looking for your clothes you are going to wear tonight. Did he say anything about where you are going?"

I shook my head knowing she couldn't see me. "The only thing he said was to be ready at 7:00 and dress comfortable."

"Such a guy." She mumbled and continued throwing clothing around.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

_**(AN: Picture of outfit link is on my page)**_

7:00 on the dot the doorbell ring and I came down the stairs wearing dark washed out skinny jeans, a black shirt with a silver necklace attached to it, a black half jacket, a forest green scarf, and black peep-toe pumps; courtesy of Tess Tyler.

"You look beautiful babe." He gently kissed my lips and smiled at me.

"You don't look so bad yourself Gray." I closed the door behind us and we made our way to his car.

"You know I said dress comfortable right?" He looked down at my shoes and raised his eyebrows.

"If it was up to me I could have worn a pair of converses, but Tess put together my outfit and said beauty is pain and my feet are going to be killing me by the end of the night."

_**(AN: IMPORTANT ANOUNCMENT- The Italic is Caitlyn's POV)**_

_I really didn't want to be here, but family is family. _

_I took off my clothes and got in the shower. It was a little after a 7:00 and my mom was passed out in her room, the whole house smelled like liquor, and my dad was not home yet. I figured the soon I go to sleep the sooner I wake up and can leave._

_Out of nowhere the bathroom door burst open and next the shower curtain. _

"_What the hell are you doing in here dad?" I yelled at him and tried to cover myself. "Get the hell out!"_

_He smelled of alcohol and weed mixed together and it made me gage._

"_Don't talk to me that way Caitlyn Geller!" He yelled back and pulled the curtain from the wall. The next thing I know he lifts his hand and hits me in the face. I stumble backwards and fall over the bar of soap. _

We drove until we reached the beach. "What are we doing here?" I asked him smiling.

"I thought a picnic on the beach at sunset would make you feel batter." He walked around to the trunk and opened it; he took out a picnic basket and a large cover. I took the basket from him and entwined our hands together. When we were close enough to the water he stopped and spread out the cover over the sand. I sat down on it and he kneeled and took off my heels for me. "I'm surprised you didn't fall wearing these things in the sand." He sat back and placed my heels next to him off of the cover.

"I would explain it to you, but you're a guy so you wouldn't understand."

"Probably right." He smiled and I leaned over and kissed his lips.

"What did you pack?"

"_Get the fuck off me!" I yelled at him. I was terrified. Nothing like this has ever happened to me before. _

_He leaned over me and grasped my hand while I tried to get from under him. I kneed him between his legs and pushed him of me._

_I got up, grabbed a towel and ran to my phone. I hit speed dial number 2, but before I could press send and call Mitchie he grasped my leg causing me to fall and my phone to land on the floor between us._

"_Fuck it." I thought and turned away from my phone and him. I was not going to go back for it._

_I jumped up and ran out of the bathroom towards the front door. I could hear him behind me, catching up to me._

_I grabbed the nearby lamp and threw it blindly behind me; I was not going to turn around. _

_I felt an impact against my back and I screamed as arms closed its grip on me. "Let me go!" I yelled over and over again. He only lifted me off of the ground and threw me gown on the couch. _

_I started crying and he quickly took his shirt off. _

"_Daddy stop!" I yelled. I tried to knee him again, but he blocked my blow and follow through with his own and I felt my lip burst open. "Get off of me!"_

_He gripped my hair in his hand pulling my lips closer to his._

"Just things to snack on. I had to have strawberries and whipped cream." He pulled them out and set them on the cover. "Grapes, chips and dip, ginger ale, bread and cheese, and my favorite fresh baked chocolate cookies."

One after another he pulled out of the bag along with two wine glasses. I couldn't help smiling at him and how sweet and romantic everything is.

"How am I doing so far?" He asked nervously.

"You're passing with flying colors." I told him and gave a soft laugh.

"Good." He leaned over and softly kissed my lips. "Now get up and let's watch the sunset together." He pulled me up by my arms and bent down to roll up my pants until they reached mid-calf and did the same with his.

He wrapped his left arms around my shoulders, my right arm went around his waist, and I leaned my head against the side of his shoulder.

I watched the sky and the pinks, purples, and oranges filled the night sky. "You have to be the best boyfriend ever." I told him as we walked along the shore where the water met the sand. "I think this has to be the best date I ever went on."

"It's the same with me. You make me _want_ to do things like this with you." He turned me around so I was facing him and I wrapped both of my arms around his waist.

_As soon as his lips touched mine I opened my mouth and bit down hard._

"_Bitch!" He backhanded me across the face and blood filled my mouth. I looked him in the eyes and spit at his face. _

_When he took the time to whip the blood off I drew my hand back and punched him in the face. I squirmed from under him and ran to the closest bedroom, the guest room. _

_I slammed the door and locked it from the inside. I heard him hit the door and I went to the window only to find bars covering it._

_I was trapped in a room and there was only one way out. I heard him hit the door over and over again and I started pacing. I looked around the room and picked up the air freshener. I opened the night stand draw and saw a bag of weed and a lighter. _

_I smiled to myself. _

"I like you Mitchie. I never liked anyone as much as I like you."

"I feel the same way.I never felt like this before and it's crazy because I haven't known you that long."

"Exactly." He closed his eyes and then opened them after a while. "It scares me. We've just met not that long ago, but I feel as if I can't let you go. I don't _want_ to let you go."

_The door burst open and he came in. I stood against the wall. When he was just out of arms reach I lifted the lighter and put the spray behind it and he stopped walking._

"_Caitlyn put that down." His voice went from hard and harsh one minute to cool calm and collected the next._

_I smiled at him and flicked the lighter so fire came out. Less than a second later I sprayed the spray and a wave a fire flew in his face and he screamed._

_I took the lab off the night stand and threw it at him and he fell to the ground. I ran over him getting ready to leave, but he grabbing my leg causing y to stumble._

_I turned around to face and saw he was back up on his hands and knees. I kicked him in the face and he fell back down, but I didn't stop. I kicked him once, twice, three more times before I stopped._

"_Sick bastard." I whispered and ran out of the house only dressed in a towel. _

"Then we're on the same page, because I don't want you to leave me either." I leaned up and kissed his lips before laying my head on his chest.

"We should start eating." I didn't say anything, but let him lead me back to the picnic.

I sat down and poured the ginger ale into the two glasses and passed one to him. I took a sip of mine before he dipped a strawberry into the whip cream and fed it to me. I bit half of it and laughed when the juice fell from my lip.

Shane leaned forward before I could whip it off and licked it away with his tongue making me blush and he kissed my cheek. He finished the strawberry and I dipped my finger into the whip cream and brought it to his lips and he sucked it off.

_I ran all the way to Mitchie's house. I didn't have my keys or my cell phone so when I reached the door I banged on it over and over again. _

"_Mitchie!" I yelled until the door opened and Tess stood there looking shocked. "I need Mitchie." I whispered before I fell._

I took another sip of my drink and then my phone started ringing.

"Sorry hold on please?" I asked him and he nodded his head.

"Hello?"

"_Mitchie, you need to get back home now!" _I heard Tess panicking.

"Slow down. What the hell's going on?"

"_Caitlyn, something's wrong with Caitlyn."_ She was crying.

"We need to go _now." _I said to Shane.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

_**So, what do you think? What do you want to see later in the story?**_

_**You got a glimpse of Caitlyn's life. Her mom is a drunk and when she's not passes out she constantly degrading her and her father is a total ass. But this was the first time something like that has happened before. Usually he just abusive verbally and physically, but he never tried to do anything like he just did.**_

_**I only got 7 reviews for the last 2 chapters so I'm hoping to get a little more.**_

_**REVIEW!**_

…_**:::Cassandra1994:::…**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**I do not own Camp Rock**_

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

_**Just so you know, I do NOT like to change POV's in a story. I personally think not everyone can be able to write like that. Usually when people do that the voice of the person sounds really off, but some people can write like that. I'm not one of them. The reason why I have Caitlyn POV is because a lot of people were asking me about her life and I thought if it was told in 1**__**st**__** POV you would be able to grasp it better than if it was told in 3**__**rd**__** person's POV. Plus I wanted to show you what was going on while Mitchie was on her date.**_

_**Calli444**__**: There will be a little Nate and Caitlyn in the next chapter or two and more in the upcoming chapters.**_

_**ChippewaPrincess**__**: Read this chapter and you will find out. **_

_**Only 7 reviews for last chapter, but I really want to think 2 people who has been reviewing for almost every chapter: **__**CaitlynGeller4ever**__** and **__**BeacherLover2115**__**! Thank you.**_

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"_Caitlyn, something's wrong with Caitlyn."_ She was crying.

"We need to go _now._" I said to Shane throwing everything in the basket and grabbing my shoes and running to the car.

10 minutes later we pulled in front of my house. Before Shane could even stop the car I jumped out and ran in the house. "What happened?" I ask Tess. She was pacing around the living room with tears running down her face. I looked around the room and saw Caitlyn lying on the couch. I ran over to her, put her head on my lap, and moved her hair from her head.

I really looked at her and saw bruises was starting to form all over her body. Her left eye was bruised and starting to swelling up. Her right cheek bone was yellow, she had a busted lip, and there was an outline of hand prints on her arms and legs. I lifted up her hand and saw the top of her thumb was burnt. I didn't want to lift the towel to cheek the rest of her for two reasons: 1) Shane was about to enter and 2) I wasn't really sure I wanted to see the rest.

"I don't know. I don't know." She continued pacing and Shane walked through the door.

"Then tell me what you do know!" I yelled at her as my own tears fell.

"She showed up and started pounding on the door. When I opened it she said she needed you then she clasped, I moved her over to the couch and then I called you."

"I told her not to go home, God why didn't she listen to me?" I shook my head as images started running through my head about what happened to her. "OK, Shane go look in the hall closet and get me a cover. Tess _lock_ the front door, I don't want anyone coming in here."

I ran my hand through my hair and pulled out my phone.

"_Hello?" _

"Mama, something's wrong with Caitlyn and I don't know what to do." Shane came back in with a cover and I wrapped it around her since she was only in a towel.

"_Calme y dígame lo que pasa." __**(Calm down and tell me what's going on.)**_ I could tell she was worried now.

"Quiso permanecer con sus padres tan yo la dejé caer lejos después de que la escuela y ahora ella esté en la sofá cubrió en magulladuras y se desmayó." **(She wanted to stay with her parents so I dropped her off after school and now she's on the couch covered in bruises and passed out.)**

"_¿Por qué permitió usted que regresa a casa? ¡Le dije no permitir que vaya allí! __¡No aprendió usted la última vez?"__** (Why did you let her go home? I told you not to let her go there! Didn't you learn the last time?!)**_ She yelled at me and I started crying.

¡No culpe esto en mí mami! ¡La dije no ir, la dije llamarme si algo sucedió, pero sabe cuán terco puede ser!" **(Do not blame this on me mommy! I told her not to go, I told her to call me if something happened, but you know how stubborn she can be!)** I yelled back at her through my tears.

"_Sé que tiene razón a mi hija."_ I heard my dad in the back ground trying to figure out what was going on. _"Escuche a bebé, fue probable su padre que la golpeó. Cuando se levanta deseo que preguntela lo que sucedió y me llama mañana, pero para ahora yo no le deseo que chicas estén en casa sólo. ¿Puede ir a una casa de amigos? ¿Una casa que él no sabe donde es?" __**(I know you are right. Listen baby, it was probable her father that hit her. When she gets up I want you to ask her what happened and call me tomorrow, but for now I don't want you girls to be home alone. Can you go to a friend's house? A house he doesn't know where it is?)**_

"Sí mami." (**Yes mommy.)** I nodded my head and the tears slowed down.

"_Bueno, deseo que vaya allí y para permanecer la noche. Llame Brown cuando llegue y permita que sepa lo que pasa. Cierre todas las puertas y las ventanas esta noche cuando salga y le llamaré por la mañana. No se olvide de helar por las magulladuras esta noche y por la mañana bebé. __Estaremos en casa tan pronto como nosotros podemos." __**(Good, I want you to go there and stay the night. Call Brown when you get there and let him know what's going on. Lock all the doors and the windows tonight when you leave and I'll call you in the morning. Don't forget to ice down her bruises tonight and in the morning baby. We'll be home as soon as we can.)**_

"Mamá buena. Te quiero." **(OK mama, I love you.)**

"I love you too baby, good night."

"Goodnight mama." I closed the phone and took a breath and looked at Tess. "Does Caitlyn's dad know where you live?"

She gave a grim smile and nodded her head. "He showed up at school one day and she didn't want to get in involved so I took her to my house and he followed us. I told my dad and he went outside to confront him and he drove away."

"I'll just call Brown and have him pick us up and we can stay at his house tonight."

Shane shook his head and took my phone from me before I could dial the number. "No all of you are staying at our house tonight."

"No we are not." I told him firmly. "You don't need to get mess up with this. That man is crazy Shane."

"That's exactly why you're going home with me." I opened my mouth to say something, but he shut me off. "Do you honestly think I will be alright with you going somewhere without me after I seen what this man could do to his own daughter."

I looked at him and finally nodded my head. "Alright," I held out my hand. "But I still have to call Brown and let him know what's going on."

He handed me my phone and carried Caitlyn to his car. I ran upstairs with Tess and we packed out bags.

"Can you go down stairs and lock the back door?" I asked Tess while I was locking my balcony door and moving to the windows.

I ran to every room upstairs to lock the windows before moving to the ones down stairs. When I locked the front door I made my way to his car with Tess following behind me.

I motioned with my hand for Tess to get in the front seat and I sat in the back with Caitlyn and once again laid her head on my lap.

The ride to the Gray's was silent and I mostly zoned out for the ride.

When we arrived Tess and I got our bags and Shane carried Caitlyn into the house.

"Mom!" Shane yelled and Caitlyn stirred in his arms, but didn't fully wake up.

Mrs. Gray, Jason, Nate, and Miley came into the living room from the kitchen as Shane laid her down on the couch.

Miley was the first one to see Caitlyn and ran over to her. "What happened?" She whispered.

"What happened to Caitlyn?" Mrs. Gray asked.

I looked up at her and shrugged my shoulder. "I don't know. She hasn't woken up yet."

"Do you know who did this?" She leaned over Caitlyn and brushed her hair aside.

"Yea," She turned her head and looked at me. "It was most likely her dad."

Her eyes got wide and she quietly walked over to the phone and picked it up. "I need the police at 5845 King Ave. . . Yes this is an emergency. . . Domestic violence. . . Thank you."

She walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bag or corn and softly placed it on Caitlyn's face. This time when she stirred she opened her eyes. She quickly sat up and looked around. I took a seat next to her, wrapped my arm around her, and pulled her so that she was leaning against me.

"Mitchie?" She asked.

"I'm right here Caitlyn." She turned around to face me and we both started crying and wrapped our hands around each other. We turned our heads towards Tess and opened our hands and she ran forward and wrapped her arms around us and we did the same with her and we all started crying together. After a while we pulled away and started laughing which again led to more crying.

Soon after a buzzing sound went through the whole house and Mrs. Gray went to buzz the police in. She then walked to the door and let them in when their car pulled up to the house.

When they walked into the living room everyone was silent.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

_**This was like a little fill in chapter and you will get more detail next chapter. I know it's a little short, but I was in a rush.**_

_**I do not speak Spanish, but I went to the translation site and they translated it for me. So if it is not correct I am sorry. **_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter so don't forget to REVIEW!**_

…_**:::Cassandra1994:::…**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**I do not own camp Rock**_

.:{}:.

_**This story idea came to me out of the blue while I was reading a book and decided to go with it, so I hope you guys like it.**_

.:{}:.

**_(AN: This is not a chapter for this story, but I want to know what you think of this so far.)_**

**_Involuntary_****_ Love Affair_**

After camp ended I was on cloud nine in my relationship with Shane. My parents didn't like him, but that was their job to not like my boyfriends. Jason and Nate became like my brothers and Caitlyn and Shane became close too. Even Tess turned around and we became best friends. But slowly I came crashing back down to earth.

It started with little thing, like him calling me someone else name (I thought it was a mistake), him canceling dates, but it soon escalated into major fights. I didn't know what it was, but I started pulling myself from him. It was like dating a child who whined when he didn't get his way. He drifted towards Caitlyn and I towards Nate, Jason, and Tess.

Then came the _"incident."_ It happened about a year later, at the end of June.

Shane had been trying to go into being a sing artist for a couple of months and the record label wouldn't let him. We had big arguments about that too. He got off the phone and started yelling at me for "listening in on his phone conversation" when I was already in the room when _he_ called the label.

I got up and walked out without saying anything to him and went into the living room with Nate. We talked for a while and laughed at the TV. I got up and made my way to the kitchen, but my foot caught something and I started tumbling to the ground, but a pair of arms wrapped around my waist pulled me back and we both fell on the couch with me on top of him.

I opened my eyes and turned my head to face him and suddenly my lips brushed his. I didn't know we were that close and my body froze. I didn't more and neither did he. After a while he moved his left arm from my waist to the side of my neck. We stared into each other's eyes for a while.

"Are you okay?" He whispered against my lips.

It took me a minute before I could answer. "Yeah, thanks to you." My eyes took an involuntary glace down at his lips before moving back to look into his eyes.

"I'm sorry." I barely heard him whisper and before I could ask him what he was sorry for he closed the inch of space between our lips.

.:{}:.

**_I was thinking about turning this into a story, but I don't know if I should finish it and post it or wait until I finish my other stories first._**

**_I already have one opinion on it, so I want to take a vote:  
><em>**

**_1) Start this story and post it while still working on my other stories._**

**_2) Finish my other stories first._**

**_Let me know please._**

**_...:::Cassandra1994:::..._**


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Camp Rock

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

_**MysteriousCraze**__**: I might take you up on that offer if I need any more translations. Were my translations correct?**_

_**iLookOnTheBrightside**__**: I listened to that song (All I Want by A Day To Remember), it was a little different than what I usually listen to, but it did fit perfectly with the last part of the last chapter.**_

_**XoCaseyXo**__**: I went to YouTube and read your stories. They were good, you should post some on here and you would be able to get a bigger audience and more input on your work.**_

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

_**(AN: Sorry I haven't been updating any of my stories, but school is here for me now and my classes are crazy and I have tons of homework including weekend, so you all should be happy I'm abandoning my homework for you guys right now.**_

When Mrs. Gray walked back into the room with the officers behind her I didn't know what to say or if I should say anything at all. Everyone was quiet and looked around at each other wondering who was going to be the first person to speak.

Caitlyn gripped my hand and I gripped it back trying to let her know I was there for her.

The two officers _**(AN: Sorry, but think Law and Order: SVU Detective Benson and Stabler. I love that show and watching it now.)**_ stood in the middle of the room and looked around. "I'm Detective Stabler and this is my partner Detective Benson," He pointed to his partner. "What's the problem her?" He asked looked around the room, but soon stopped on Caitlyn.

I glanced at Caitlyn and saw her looking back at the detectives with a blank face. The man, Detective Stabler opened his mouth to say something, but his partner put her hand on his shoulder and stopped him. She walks up to Caitlyn and kneed down in front of the couch.

"We really want to help you, but we can't help you until you talk to us." She took Caitlyn's hand into hers and squeezed it. Caitlyn nodded her head and she stood up and turned towards Mrs. Gray. "Is there somewhere we can talk in private?"

"Of course." Mrs. Gray said and led the detectives out of the room.

Caitlyn squeezed my hand and pulled my arm. I nodded my head and followed them into a room that turned out to be an office. Caitlyn and I sat on the couch and the two detectives sat on the edge of the desk. Mrs. Gray looked at all of us and then closed the door behind her on her way out.

"You can talk to us." The lady cop said. "Start from the beginning."

I squeezed her hand and she took a deep breath. "Mitchie," She pointed at me with her free hand. "Dropped me off home after school. No one was home and I really didn't want to be there, but they are my family you know. My mom came home later; she was already drunk and started drinking more, called me worthless, a bastard child, said I was never going to amount to anything, the usual and she soon passed out in her room. I went to take a shower, I don't know the exact time, but it was a little after 7:00 PM. I was rinsing off and the door slammed open, before I could cover myself he pulled open the shower curtain. I asked him what he was doing and told him to get the hell out. He ripped the curtain and slapped me in the face." She pointed at her cheek and showed us the burse. "I stumbled, but my foot slid on a bar of soap causing me to fall to the ground."

"Is this the first time he has hit you." Detective Stabler asked.

Caitlyn didn't answer so I answer for her. "No, he has always been abusive, that's why she stays with me and my parents."

"Where are you parents?" He asked writing in his little notebook.

"They're away on their anniversary. They would have been back today, but their flight got canceled due to the weather." He nodded his head and told Caitlyn to go on with her story.

"He climbed on top of me and I yelled at him to get off of me, but he held me down by my hands and I tried to get from under him. When I got enough room to move my legs I kneed him between the legs and pushed him away. I grabbed a towel and ran to my phone; I pressed the speed dial 2 to call Mitchie, but before I could press sent he grabbed my leg as I tried to move around him to get out and it fell out of my hand.

"I didn't want to take the chance and get my phone and have him grab me again so I turned away from both it and him. I jumped up and ran out of the bathroom towards the front door. As I neared it could hear the pounding of his footsteps behind me so I grabbed the lamp and threw it blinding behind me, but I soon felt the force of his body slam into mine and I screamed as his arms circled around me and yelled for him to let go of me over and over again."

She shook her head and whipped away the tears from her face. "I don't even know if heard me, he just threw me like a ragdoll down onto the couch. I tried to get up again, but he sat on my hips and took his shirt off and leaned down to kiss me." Tears started streaming down my face and I pulled her into my arms.

"When his lips touched mine I opened my mouth and bit down heard and he started bleeding. He pulled away, call me a bitch, back handed me across the face, blood that filled my mouth, and I spit it at his face. He whipped the blood from his face and it was then that I punched him in the face; he was standing between me and the front door, so I ran the other way towards the bedrooms. I closed and locked the door behind me and I went to climb out the window, but they had bars across them and the only way out was by the front door. He started slamming his body against the door and I searched the room for anything I could use for a weapon. I saw a can of air freshener and opened the nightstand draw and grabbed a lighted that was next to the weed.

"He slammed into it again and it burst open. My back was against the wall; when he was just out of arms reach I lifted the lighter and put the air freshener behind it, and he froze in his spot. He told me to put it down, but I shook my head. I flicked on the lighter and sprayed the spray and the fire blew in his face and he screamed. I picked up the lamp from the night stand and threw it at him causing him to fall to the ground. I ran over him, but he grabbed my leg again so I kicked him in the face over and over again until he let it go. I tightened the towel around my body and I ran all the way to Mitchie's house."

"What happened after that?" Detective Benson asked.

"I don't know, I can't remember." Caitlyn told them and they looked at me.

"I wasn't home. Tess was there."

The man nodded his head and walked out of the office and then returned with Tess behind him. She took a seat on the other side of Caitlyn and wrapped her arms around her.

"What happened when Ms. Geller arrived at Ms. Torres's house?"

"She started banging on the door, when I answered it she said she needed Mitchie and then she fell. I didn't know what to do so I pulled her over to the couch, called Mitchie, and waited for her to get back home."

"Why were you at Ms. Torres's house when she wasn't there?"

"I um told her I was going to stay the night because we needed to talk about," She paused and looked at the male detective. "Girl stuff."

"Where were you Ms. Torres?"

"I was on a date." He looked at me like I needed to finish. "With my boyfriend." He gave me another look. "Shane Gray."

"What happened when you got home?"

"I found Caitlyn spread out on the couch in a towel, so I had Shane go get a cover. I lifted her head and set it on my lap and I call my mom. She didn't want us to stay home because Caitlyn's father knew where we lived and my boyfriend said we can stay here tonight. She told me to call Brown, a close family friend, and let him know what was going on. She said she will be home as soon as the storm clears up. Shane carried Caitlyn to the car, we arrived here and Mrs. Gray called you guys."

He closed his notebook and stood up along with his partner. "Would you like to press charges Ms. Geller?"

She didn't say anything and I looked at her. She tensely played with her hands and bit her lips. The room was quiet as we waited for her to make her decision and finally she nodded her head in agreement.

I didn't hear what they were saying, I only saw them leave out of the room and I closed my eyes. I didn't know how to handle this situation. My parents always did it for me and I would hold Caitlyn until she fell asleep, but I didn't know how to handle everything tonight.

Today was a rollercoaster. It started off nice and easy with waking up with Shane and being thrown into the pool by Jason, then school turned it into a shitty day with the stares, whispering, and Danyella. I thought the ending was going to be good with Shane's date busting my spirits, but once again fate had another thing planed out for us.

I wouldn't wish my worst enemy (Danyella) to have to go through the things Caitlyn had to go through with today. No one should ever have to go through with anything like that.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Shane kneeing in front on me. "Are you ok?" I closed my eyes and nodded my head. He picked me up in his arms and carried me up the stairs.

"Thank you." I whispered before sleep over took me. I wasn't thanking him for just carrying me, but for everything he did today. Most people would have run as soon as I told them I was bipolar, and he made it through the whole night of drama with me.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

_**Yes, this chapter was a filler and I didn't really have anything to write about and I'm having a major case of writers block so PLEASE let me know what you think should happen.**_

_**Caitlyn and Nate loving in the next chapter.**_

_**What did you think? **_

_**REVIEW!**_

…_**:::Cassandra1994:::…**_


End file.
